Shouting for love
by Litha-chan
Summary: [Yaoi,Angst,AU,OCC,Violence,Lemon] Um passado doloroso para um belo jovem. O que fazer qdo vc não se acha digno de amar e ser amado? Leia e acompanhe esta dolorosa historia em busca de algo perdido. Cap 5 ON
1. Prologo Cap I

_**Shouting for love...**_

_Clamando por amor..._

_

* * *

_

**_Anime_**: Gundam Wing 

**_Personagens_**: Duo, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Chang, Milliardo, ...?(Pode pintar mais)

**_Classificação_**: Yaoi, Angst, AU, OCC, Violence, Lemon

**_Status_**: Em andamento

**_Disclamer_**: ©copyright Bandai Entertainment Incorporated e Gundam Wing © SOTSU AGENCY - SUNRISE – ANB

**_Nota1_: **Esta é uma fanfic sem fins lucrativos. Como consta acima, os G-boys não são meus.  
**_Nota2_**: Espero que vocês não desejem me matar com o enredo desta fic. Simplesmente resolvi dar uma reviravolta nas coisas para e pensa... é acho que eu vou morrer mesmo com esta fic,hehehe

Segue a fic... Boa leitura... COMENTEM

* * *

**Prólogo**

Eu sempre procurei não voltar no tempo, não olhar para trás, não pensar no passado... No infeliz ponto de minha vida que me vi fugindo de tudo que me cercava, de todos que eu conhecia e amava, fugindo desesperado até de mim mesmo.

Já se passaram sete anos, sete longos anos sem que eu conseguisse deixar de lembrar. O que eu mais queria era esquecer, mas isto nunca aconteceu e pelo visto estaria me assombrando até o fim de minha vida.

Atualmente nada espero, nada além de continuar trilhar esta vida destroçada que levo. Não sendo completo, desejando, mas ao mesmo tempo repudiando.

A muito desisti do amor, a muito isto ficou para trás... perdido juntamente com toda a minha inocência, honra, alegria e graça. Porque um bastardo como eu não é digno de ter e sentir um sentimento tão belo que só pertence aos puros. Puros de coração, alma e corpo.

Hoje em mim só existe o corpo, que deixou de ser puro... O coração nunca vibrou como deveria vibrar e minha alma... esta não mais reside dentro de mim.

Muitos me olham, mas ninguém realmente me vê... Muitos me desejam, mas isto é uma coisa que ninguém terá. Não da forma que desejam.

Somente uma pessoa está ao meu lado constantemente. Uma pessoa que não me deixou depois de tudo aquilo. Um amigo que com todo este tempo é o único que sabe como eu realmente estou. Uma pessoa com quem divido não só a amizade e um apartamento, mas também uma relação.

Devem estar se perguntando que se eu não me deixo ser tocado, por que então eu estou em uma relação? Simples, por que ele não me cobra nada e eu também não cobro nada dele. A nossa relação além de tudo é baseada em fortes laços de amizades e vínculos com o passado, mas isto meus caros... vocês vão descobri, afinal minha vida deixou de ser MINHA a muito tempo.

* * *

. 

**Cap I**

"Ali... peguem ele, não deixem que ele fuja... Hoje ele será meu a força". Falava um rapaz de cabelos curtos com mexas loiras, corpo de um adolescente de 17 anos, alto e que pelo porte e jeito de se impor, era o líder do bando. Os demais apenas estavam cumprindo as ordens.

"Merda, mil vezes merda... e agora o que eu devo fazer?". Deixava sua voz sair em xingamento da situação que se encontrava enquanto corria que nem um desesperado para salvar sua pele. "Por que ele não me deixa em paz? Merda, eu nunca..." Seu pensamento verbal foi interrompido bruscamente quando deu de encontro com os outros rapazes daquele bando. Seus olhos se arregalaram de tal forma que se fosse possível teriam rolado por seu rosto. E só um único pensamento lhe veio a mente naquele miserável momento... '_Estou ferrado_'.

Estava envolvido por cinco garotos de 15 a 17 anos, todos eles maiores do si mesmo, não tinha como conseguir escapar daquela situação, mas não iria deixar barato, não poderia se entregar tão facilmente sem lutar. Seu pai havia lhe ensinado que em momentos críticos era necessário deixar os instintos assumirem os comandos do corpo e quando notou que estava preste a levar um soco, começou a revidar da melhor maneira possível, dando socos e pontapés a esmo para poder acertar algum deles.

Tudo parecia conspirar a seu favor, ninguém passava por perto, nenhum adulto por ali, nenhuma polícia e estava sentido seu corpo cansado a beira da exaustão de tanto tentar não se deixar ser pego por aqueles maníacos.

Infelizmente o cansaço falou mais alto e a batalha travada pelo belo jovem estava vencida... Vencida pelo bando. Seu corpo foi fortemente chutado várias vezes. Chutado pelos que foram feridos, chutado por aqueles que deveriam deixa-lo bem inconsciente...

Na esquina da rua apareceu ele... o líder... Marcel. Seus olhos brilharam de antecipação, um largo sorriso surgiu em seus lábios ao visualizar o corpo caído no chão do jovem que há muito tempo ele desejava ter. Não tinha em mente que fosse necessário chegar a este ponto, mas depois de tantas tentativas frustradas, escárnio e tudo o mais que poderia deixar uma pessoa irritada, vindo de seu alvo de desejo... era apenas questão de tempo de ter o belo jovem em suas mãos, e sim... aquele era o momento e não iria desperdiça-lo, seria ali mesmo e na frente de todos do bando. Queria humilhar, queria deixar a mancha da vergonha estampada naquela bela face e naquele delicioso corpo...

Aproximou-se do corpo estendido no chão segurando com força o queixo, fazendo-o olhar diretamente em seus belos olhos verdes. "Eu disse que um dia você seria meu, não disse Maxwell? Pois bem, agora você vai sentir na pele tudo que eu tenho para lhe dar". Falou olhando os belos olhos ametistas de Duo que estavam oscilando entre nublados de inconsciência e consciência.

Sentia vontade de chorar pelo que estaria por acontecer. Era inocente sim, mas sabia muito bem do que Marcel estava querendo fazer. Aquele loiro sempre tentou, cercou e várias outras coisas para que pudesse colocar as mãos em seu corpo. E agora ele iria conseguir... Por Deus, ele seria... seria violentado ali... na frente de todos e não poderia fazer mais nada, não tinha mais forças e nem conseguia falar sem sentir o gosto de sangue em sua boca.

Quando a consciência ficou um pouco mais clara despertando lhe dores pelo corpo, estava sendo arrastado para algum lugar, mas não conseguia enxergar direito já que os olhos estavam muito inchados.

Sentiu sua roupa sendo rasgada. A fina blusa creme estava com certeza toda manchada de sangue e agora era rasgada deixando a parte superior de seu corpo visível aos olhos sedentos daquele loiro maníaco.

Tentou se debater em vão sentindo as dores pelo corpo quando notou que sua calça estava sendo retirada seguida de sua roupa debaixo. Cerrou os olhos doloridos desejando morrer ou ficar inconsciente para não presenciar aquilo, para não sentir aquilo, mas parece que este desejo não seria atendido. Não era muito crente em Deus, deixou de ser mais depois que sua mãe faleceu, e agora pensava que isto deveria ser algum castigo.

Marcel olhava repleto de luxúria para o corpo a sua frente... todos olhavam, mas ninguém ousaria tocar um dedo em Maxwell, pois se o fizesse teriam que encarar a fúria insana do líder.

O loiro se aproximou mais e mais do rosto machucado de Duo e deixou a língua percorrer o rastro das lágrimas que se misturavam ao sangue que vertia dos finos lábios. "Delicioso... assim como você deve ser por inteiro" Deixou uma risada maldosa surgir enquanto olhava atentamente o medo estampando não só pelo rosto de Duo, mas em todo corpo, que por mais machucado que se encontrava... era lindo e mais lindo ainda vê-lo tenso enquanto o loiro ia abrindo e abaixando sua própria calça.

O que aconteceu em seguida não foi nada agradável, um estupro nunca é agradável há ninguém.

Enquanto Marcel ordenava para que seus comparsas de bando segurassem bem os braços e pernas, estas muito bem abertas, de Duo... o loiro se arremetia bruscamente dentro de Duo, sem se importar que aquela era a primeira vez do jovem, que o ato o deixou sangrando como se estivesse sendo atravessado por uma lança em brasa.

Duo não conseguia gritar, não tinha forças além de chorar e somente Deus sabia o quanto desejava a morte naquele momento a ter que levar a vergonha em sua alma.

Seus olhos perderam todo o brilho a partir daquele momento, toda a alegria, toda a sua pureza e felicidade de um futuro de sonhos. Sua alma parecia que havia fugido de dentro de si só deixando ali o corpo e um coração despedaçados. E isto só se intensificava ao escutar os gemidos de prazer do maldito loiro que estava lhe tomando a melhor parte de sua vida... A sua vida.

Algo aconteceu neste meio tempo que tudo estava ocorrendo, pois quando realmente voltou a si, notou que estava sozinho no canto daquele maldito beco. Pelo visto havia apagado durante o estupro, estava certo que foi somente depois de uma frase do loiro que fez o horror crescer ainda mais dentro de si... _"Agora você é meu, marcado para ser meu sempre que eu quiser, Maxwell..." _Sim, lembrou-se vividamente destas palavras e foram elas que com certeza o fizeram apagar. Agora além de ter sido usado e abusado por aquele maldito loiro, ele estaria sempre marcado para ser pego por ele... Nunca... Preferiria morrer a ter que passar por aquilo novamente.

Olhou forçadamente ao redor em busca de seus trapos, por uma extrema sorte a calça estava basicamente inteira, já a blusa... Teve que ir lentamente se vestindo, a dor era enorme, os ossos pareciam quebrados, hematomas com certeza surgiriam, mas o que estava dentro de si, este nem o tempo e remédios fariam sumir.

Com uma grande dificuldade começou a se arrastar para encontrar apoio e se erguer melhor. Não conseguia respirar direito, mas tinha que ir tinha que encontrar forças no meio disto tudo e mesmo despedaçado começou a caminhar lentamente de volta para casa.

O caminho que antes seria feito tão brevemente parecia levar uma eternidade. Queria chegar logo em casa e se livrar daquilo tudo, daquela sujeira, sentia-se imundo, sentia o líquido escorrendo por entre suas pernas e sabia que deveria estar visivelmente horrível e manchado. Já era tarde da noite e torcia para que seu pai estivesse ainda fora, mas seria pedir muito se isto realmente acontecesse.

Ao chegar na porta de casa, nem teve tempo de ir aos fundos para entrar sorrateiramente. A porta central logo se abriu deixando um senhor de cabelos castanhos claros e uma feição bastante apreensiva aparecer.

Normalmente Duo deixaria um sorriso aparecer sabendo que iria ganhar bronca, mas não estava para isto e sua pouca visão notou seu pai vindo apressado ao seu encontro antes de ir ao chão.

E só registrou a voz preocupada de seu pai em um sonoro "Duo, meu filho..." antes de se desligar por alguns momentos.

Já dentro da casa, a uma meia luz que envolvia seu quarto, Duo despertou e tentou se mexer. Isto lhe arrancou dezenas de palavras não autorizadas pelo seu pai, de tanta dor. Infelizmente as seqüências de lembranças do motivo das dores lhe fizeram voltar lágrimas em abundância. Era um desgraçado agora, a mancha da família.

"Duo?" Uma voz madura, mas suave soou pelo quarto e com isto o belo jovem se viu retraído e novamente tenso. Era a voz de seu pai, ele estava ali, ele iria o detestar agora. Soltou um pequeno resmungo como se dizendo que estava acordado. "Humm".

Martin Maxwell era um homem exemplar, tanto como pai, como empresário e como fora também com sua amada esposa. Um homem já passado dos trinta anos, mas que com toda seriedade, ainda possuía sua jovialidade. Um homem digno.

"Duo, meu filho... O que realmente aconteceu com você?" Na verdade ele sabia o que tinha ocorrido com seu filho, mas desejava saber pelos lábios de seu próprio sangue. Ele sabia por que ao segurar Duo nos braços antes deste ir ao chão notou as roupas rasgadas e sujas de sangue, mas se desesperou ao ter que retirar a calça de seu próprio filho e constatar que havia mais sangue e fluídos em outras regiões. Poderia parecer uma tortura ter que pedir ao filho para falar sobre o ocorrido, mas era necessário... era preciso encarar isto e fazer Duo encarar também. Sua voz voltou a sair em tom baixo, cauteloso e de forma carinhosa. "Meu filho, por favor... conte-me o que aconteceu. Sou seu pai e nada neste mundo mudará isto, você é sangue de meu sangue, filho da única mulher que amei na vida, você para mim é ela, e assim como eu a amei e amo através de você... eu nunca vou te odiar ou abandonar... Por favor, Duo, por mim, por sua mãe... por você meu filho... diga-me..." Martin estava já sentado na cama com pequenas lágrimas embaçando seus olhos enquanto olhava para o rosto de seu filho que estava voltado para o outro lado fitando a janela.

"Pai... eu quero ir embora daqui, eu sou um desgraçado pai, uma vergonha perante seus olhos..." A voz de Duo saia rouca e entre soluços de uma torrente de lágrimas.

"Nunca meu filho, você nunca será uma vergonha e nem um desgraçado... Não diga uma coisa destas meu filho, eu sempre vou te amar, não importa o que aconteça". Não sabia o que poderia fazer para aplacar a dor que seu filho sentia. Ver-lo se menosprezando por algo que com certeza ele não tinha culpa, era por demais doloroso. Sentia que se não fizesse algo iria perde-lo para uma depressão sem fim, e pensar em perder seu filho, a única pessoa que era capaz de deixar viva sua amada esposa em sua mente, não era uma opção...

"Então pai... me deixa ir embora para longe daqui... não quero mais viver nesta cidade com esta mancha..." Seus olhos estavam inchados e a luz ainda era fraca no quarto, mas o que neles estavam estampados quando disse estas ultimas palavras, era desespero... "Não quero que aconteça de novo... Ele fará de novo pai, eu estou marcado".

Sim, era desespero aquilo que notara em seu filho... Seu único filho estava tentando lhe pedir ajuda para algo que poderia acontecer novamente. "Então meu filho temos que denunciar e..." Sua voz foi interrompida...

"NÃO...não... não... ir embora, sair... por favor..." Não conseguia falar as coisas com exatidão, mas se aquietou quando escutou seu pai concordando de forma apressada para lhe acalmar.

"Tudo bem meu filho, vamos embora, tudo bem... acalme-se por favor... Iremos assim que você conseguir se levantar e andar". Acariciou levemente o rosto de seu filho antes de vê-lo cair em um sono de exaustão. E em um suspiro apenas rogou a Deus e a sua esposa por forças para poder levantar seu filho... a último pedido foi feito em um tom de voz baixa, mas triste... "Minha amada Helen, me dê forças para não deixar nosso filho perdido". Suspirando se levantou deixando o quarto para ir resolver apressadamente a saída deles daquela cidade.

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Notas?_ **_Bom, Duo sofreu esta violação quando tinha 15 anos. Vocês vão notar no decorrer da fic que depois disto muita coisa se alterou e não vou comentar pra não perder a graça, afinal eu quero comentários e o desenvolvimento da fic (apesar de já estar traçada) depende de vocês._

_Outra coisa é que por ser AU, OCC, espero que vocês não me matem XDD Já notaram que o Duo aqui possui um paizão e que só infelizmente é órfão de mãezinha?_

_Qto ao adorado e insano Marcel...(ele é adorado tah, alguém no mundo tem que gostar dele...rs) ainda teremos outras coisas._

_Uma dica... Estes primeiros caps estão mostrando uma parte do passado dele, então pensem da seguinte forma... Um pulo de sete anos... Entenderam? _

**_Agradecimento_**: _A Mey Lien, que foi a 1ªpessoa a quem mostrei o esboço desta fic onde só tinha alguns trechos e ela ficou agoniada e mais ainda depois de ter lido o prólogo e o 1°cap. Já prontos._

_**Oferecimentos**: A todas que curtem um angst de GW com Duo e Heero. A Dee-chan(Yaoi-Girl) que voltou pra nós, a Yoru no Yami q sempre me inspira, a tnts escritoras maravilhosas q fazem a minha mente vagar e meus olhos lagrimejarem. Obrigada a tds vcs_

_** Façam uma Youko feliz... Comentem a fic **_


	2. Cap II

_**Anime**: Gundam Wing _

_**Personagens**: Duo, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Chang, Milliardo, ...?(Pode pintar mais)_

_**Classificação**: Yaoi, Angst, AU, OCC, Violence, Lemon_

_**Disclamer**: ©copyright Bandai Entertainment Incorporated e Gundam Wing © SOTSU AGENCY - SUNRISE – ANB_

_**Nota**: Esta é uma fanfic sem fins lucrativos. Como consta acima, os G-boys não são meus. Pois se fossem...'risada maliciosa'_

_**Nota2.1**: Os agradecimentos estão lá no finalzinho, mas sei que a partir deste cap, eu serei caçada, então somente por isto - não adianta me caçarem em nenhuma colônia- eu tentei me esconder na L5, mas lá estava lotada de escritoras fujonas e sobrecarregada por elas, vai que elas resolvem me caçar tbm? Tive que sumir do mapa das colônias, só espero que eu ñ esteja em uma ao lado da Yoru, pois ai sim ela me mataria por vcs XDD_

_Segue a fic... Boa leitura... COMENTEM

* * *

_

**_Cap. II_**

Suspirando lentamente percebeu que já era dia. Tentou inutilmente abrir seus olhos mais do que podia, mas estes não pareciam querer lhe obedecer assim como o restante de seu dolorido corpo.

Vencido pelas tentativas em vão, deixou o corpo repousar em cima da cama, mesmo este ainda estando tenso.

Não conseguia controlar as lágrimas que lhe banhavam o rosto, não conseguia controlar os soluços, não conseguia muito menos controlar o desespero crescente em si, a cada palavra lembrada que saia da boca daquela maldito loiro.

Seus pensamentos estavam tão conflitantes que começou a achar que ele mesmo deveria ter dado algum motivo para que aquele maníaco pudesse cogitar que ele desejava aquilo.

Desejar? Desejar ser violentado? Estuprado e humilhado da forma que fora?

Inconscientemente seus braços tentaram envolver o próprio corpo ferido em busca de conforto... conforto para sua dignidade, se é que ainda pudesse possuir alguma.

Abrindo os olhos levemente, pois não havia notado qual momento os fechara, observou em cima da penteadeira alguns retratos.

Deixou os olhos vagarem por eles parando por alguns momentos em um especifico. Um que demonstrava uma das cenas mais felizes de seus últimos anos. A imagem de sua mãe sorrindo ao cuidar do jardim.

Helen Maxwell, conhecida por muitos como uma mulher encantadora, não só por sua beleza, mas também por seus sorrisos e sua maneira de lidar com as mais diversas situações de forma gentil e centrada.

Nunca ninguém viu a Sra. Maxwell irritada, apenas todos viam aquele sorriso cativante, apelidado por seu pai como _'raio de sol'_... Sim, era verdade... Parecia o sol em pessoa sempre que sorria. Toda vez em que sua mãe lhe brindava com um sorriso, era como se tudo mudasse de pior para o melhor. E vê-la ali naquela foto... Ajoelhada com a roupa suja de terra, olhando para a direção de Duo enquanto seus cabelos eram levemente balançados pela brisa... Seus cabelos que eram de um castanho claro levemente se aproximando do loiro escuro e longo, tão longo quanto os seus cabelos, o rosto belo e torneado delicadamente, os lábios bem delineados e os olhos... Violetas. Sim, Duo era quase que uma cópia de sua amada mãe.

Olhando a foto não pode deixar de esticar a mão em direção à mesma, mas parando ao notar que mesmo que alcançasse, apenas estaria com uma lembrança e não a sua causadora. O minúsculo sorriso que havia se formado ao se lembrar de tantas coisas boas, agora desaparecia rapidamente. Ela não estava mais ali, ela estava longe e não poderia lhe ajudar lhe dando o que mais desejava naquele momento... Seu amor e um de seus sorrisos, aquele sorriso que lhe dizia que tudo ficaria bem. E suspirando mais uma vez, deixou seu olhar vagar em direção a um outro retrato. Nele estava toda a família e mais alguns amigos.

Parou seu olhar sob uma pessoa em especial e como um estalo veio lhe a mente que talvez poderia ficar na casa dele. Um conflito pairou dentro de si, pelo motivo que se fosse a ficar làera provável que teria que falar algo, mas isto somente se assim desejasse.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos aos ouvir a porta do quarto ser aberta devagar. Seu corpo ficou novamente tenso, mesmo sabendo que poderia ser seu pai ou até mesmo Milena a empregada. Mas se aliviou ao notar que era seu pai que adentrava o recinto.

"Filho?" Perguntou de forma baixa, temendo que Duo estivesse ainda dormindo, mas ao notar o leve movimento do corpo soube que este estava acordado.

Aproximou-se do outro lado da cama, o qual ficava perto da penteadeira, e se sentou na beirada da cama enquanto olhava o rosto inchado, e já com presença de marcas roxas, de Duo.

Seus olhos acompanharam o olhar de seu filho pousando levemente nos retratos e deixando seus pensamentos vagarem por um breve momento antes de ser trazido pelas palavras de Duo.

"Será que ele me aceitaria pai?" Desviou o olhar do retrato para fitar as orbes castanhas de seu pai. "Será que posso ficar lÿ" Seu olhar era mais como uma súplica do que uma pergunta.

De fato Martin já havia visto durante a madrugada toda, boa parte das coisas necessárias para ter que sair da cidade o mais rápido possível com seu filho, mas ainda faltava decidir qual o local e assim o aluguel ou compra de um imóvel. Não tinha em mente que seu filho desejava ficar perto de mais alguém e ao notar isto, uma pequena luz se acendeu em seu interior. Sim, ele faria o possível para deixar seu filho próximo a pessoas que ele desejava, pessoas que ele se sentia bem e com um singelo sorriso nos lábios finos, segurou a mão de Duo querendo passar todo o apoio.

"Sim, meu filho. Eu falarei com Iallyna para que ela te deixe ficar lá por algum tempo. Creio que fará bem para você estar com quem você se sinta à-vontade". Voltou seus olhos novamente para os retratos, mas desta vez para o da sua esposa enquanto ainda segurava a mão de seu filho. "Sei que sua mãe iria aprovar", voltou a olhar para Duo se lembrando que já passara da hora do almoço e que seu filho ainda não havia se alimentado por estar dormindo há muito tempo. "Agora filho, você precisa se alimentar. Pedirei a Milena para colocar sua comida em uma bandeja e assim que estiver pronto, trarei para você".

Notando a cara de desagrado de seu filho ao mencionar sobre a comida, Martin logo continuou ao se levantar... "Você tem que se alimentar Duo, somente assim terá forças para que possa sair logo desta cama e irmos embora". Falou parando a porta do quarto... "E espero que se alimente bem para que isto ocorra".

Havia se passado dois dias do ocorrido.

O corpo ainda reclamava, doía, mas já conseguia se movimentar um pouco. As marcas ainda permaneciam e as piores fisicamente, estavam em seus pulsos e seus tornozelos... Sempre lembrando... Era uma marca.

Depois que conseguira se levantar sozinho na noite do dia anterior, seu primeiro ato foi ir em direção ao banheiro. Entrando sem se fitar no extenso espelho, pois não queria olhar para si mesmo e ver o estado que estava. Não era preciso espelhos para lhe mostrar algo que já sabia.

Caminhando com dificuldade em direção ao chuveiro, abriu a torneira deixando a água quente ser liberada. Queria se limpar podia sentir o cheiro daquele traste emanando de corpo.

Mais uma vez com dificuldade se despiu, dando graças a quem quer que fosse por estar com uma blusa de um pijama que era abotoada na frente e lhe pouparia da dolorosa movimentação de ter q levantar os braços e a calça teve o mesmo destino que a blusa... o chão do banheiro.

Ao entrar debaixo dos jatos quentes, uma dor lhe subiu pelo corpo indo se alojar em sua cabeça. Os machucados estavam sensíveis demais. Mas tudo piorou quando levantou suas mãos na altura dos olhos, já que estas iam para o cabelo, e se deparou com aquelas manchas roxas circundando seus pulsos.

Seus olhos mesmo ainda inchados se abriram de tal forma que pareciam que iam saltar. Sua respiração se tornou acelerada e inconstante, sua voz era apenas um murmúrio de vários _'não' _enquanto fitava as marcas.

Em um ato de desespero que tinha inicio ali, naquela constatação de que estava marcado... Marcado pelo loiro e que logo ele seria dele... Duo esfregava as mãos... uma na outra tentando tirar as marcas, mas estas não saiam, não iriam sair.

Sem se importar com a dor de seu exausto corpo, se se encostou à parede fria do Box e foi assim descendo até o chão. Sempre fitando os pulsos e tentando inutilmente limpa-los desesperadamente.

Começou a chorar baixo, desejando que saísse, mas ao ter o corpo tocado ao chão, outra dor apareceu. Como que desejando não olhar, mas não conseguindo impedir que seus olhos tomassem o caminho que estavam traçando, deixou um grito sair de seu interior ao fitar o meio de suas pernas.

Suas coxas estavam também roxas, com marcas de dedos... Como por Deus aquilo podia estar ali? Dedos... dedos daquele maldito loiro...

Pegou a esponja que havia caído consigo e começou a esfregar a pele de suas coxas, tentando em vão limpa-las. Era tudo que lhe vinha à mente no momento... Tirar as marcas, marcas que eram a prova do ato que sofrera. Estava tão absorto em si, em suas marcas que não viu seu pai adentrando o banheiro de forma desesperada.

Martin estava a caminho do quarto de seu filho quando ouviu o grito, isto só lhe fez sair correndo em direção ao quarto, mas quando entrou viu que Duo não estava na cama e que a porta do banheiro anexo ao quarto estava aberta deixando vir de lá o barulho da água do chuveiro.

A visão que Martin teve de seu filho naquele momento por pouco não lhe causou um desmaio. Ver seu filho largado no chão do box, tentando se limpar de forma desesperada, com os olhos arregalados e inchados e ainda por cima murmurando palavras que não dava para se entender, era por demais lacerante. Só teve tempo de se lançar ao chão tomando da mão de seu filho a esponja, antes que ele e esta se ferissem mais ainda.

Duo chorava abertamente pedindo para que fosse devolvida a esponja para se limpar das marcas. Seu corpo tremia fortemente até que acabou desmaiando.

Agora olhava para as marcas nos pulsos enquanto suspirava, desde aquele momento não havia falado mais nada. Trancou-se em si mesmo. Infelizmente talvez este silêncio estaria com as horas contadas, uma vez que estivesse na casa de seu amigo, seria bem improvável se manter por muito tempo calado.

Ouviu a voz de seu pai lhe chamando da sala e levantando-se da melhor maneira possível, pegou na penteadeira o retrato de sua mãe colocando-o no bolso da jaqueta antes de descer.

Em alguns minutos já estava na sala aguardando a saída.

A viagem não tinha sido muito longa. Foram seis horas de um quase total silêncio. Que só era quebrado com perguntas de estipuladas necessárias por seu pai, como alimentação, banheiro e coisas sutis para checar se tudo estava bem. Fora isto, nada além. Era como se ele estivesse respeitando o espaço silencioso que ali se formara.

Martin estava preocupado com seu filho, afinal depois que viu Duo naquele estado no banheiro, seu filho nada mais havia falado. Recusava-se a falar até mesmo com ele que era seu pai e isto era doloroso, mas não iria invadir o silencio que seu amado filho se encontrava. Bom, algumas coisas ainda deviam ser ditas, como a aproximação de onde eles iriam ficar.

"Estamos chegando Duo, faltam apenas mais alguns minutos". Disse olhando de canto e observando que seu filho agora lhe fitava. "Já estamos perto". E acabando de comentar isto, logo após virarem a esquina ao lado esquerdo, já se encontravam em frente à bela residência. Os olhos de Duo que já se encontravam menos inchados, vislumbraram a bela casa que possuía um jardim maravilhoso. Se sua mãe estivesse ali com eles, ficaria encantada com tantas flores. Desceram do carro estacionado em frente ao portão e logo foram se dirigindo a porta da casa.

O som da campainha não era irritante como na maioria das casas, era belo, calmo e quase musical. Uma voz macia foi ouvida dizendo que iria atender e ao abrir a porta, um belo jovem com olhos azuis angélicas apareceu.

"Duo... meu amigo querido" era tudo que havia sido dito naquele momento, pois Quatre já estava o abraçando de forma carinhosa e protetora.  
.

_**Continua... ****

* * *

**__**Agradecimentos:  
**A** Mey Lyen,** que mesmo não comentando aqui é uma das primeiras a comentar por ser a primeira a ler...rs e você notou que eu ainda não fiz aquilo neh?Será que eu faço?rsrsrs _

_A **Yoru no Yami**, que pelo visto ta penalizada com o Duozinho por eu ter feito isto com ele, espero que ainda esteja acompanhando a fic e que esteja gostando._

A**_Rei Owan_**_, a quem deixei angustiada, roendo as unhas e procurando os calmantes além de deixa-la maluca. Bom, aqui está o 2°cap. Da fic_

_A **Anna-Malfoy**, que sutilmente e de certa forma me alfinetou XDD. Err... sei que ñ foi uma alfinetada, mas eu me lembrei das minhas fics q estão parada,hehehe _

_Valeu Anna, pq se não fosse você a me dar estas palavras eu não teria coragem de postar tão cedo. Domo Arigatou_

_A **Karin Kamya**, que ficou com os olhos arregalados e que também diz que fui má com o Duo, mas Karin... _

_Você entenderá depois se será 2x1 ou 1x2 ou 1x2x1 ou se... Bom, leia e descubra e só peço uma coisinha... Não me mate XDD_

**_Comentários:_**

_Pois é, aqui está mais um cap, de Shouting for love(Clamando por amor). Espero que vocês tenham gostado deste cap. Mesmo ele sendo triste. Não sei se consegui passar o que tinha em mente, na verdade era isto mesmo, mas não sei se vocês entenderam. Ainda vai ter muita coisa para frente. Sim, eu tenho a pecadora mania de fazer fics com vários caps.Espero que vocês acompanhem esta fic, me incentivando sempre com comentários que podem ser alfinetadas XDD, É que trabalho melhor sobre pressão, hehehe E não, não me ofendi e também compartilho da visão e frustração de ter fics maravilhosas inacabadas/desatualizadas. Não que as minhas sejam maravilhosas, pois eu não acho OO, mas eu tento um pouquinho neh .Well já falei demais por este cap., agradeço a todos e usando o meu jargão..._

_**mini-obs antes do jargão:** Gente, por mais q eu tente acertar, este programa q eles usam para editar os textos aqui é uma droga. Tudo some, temos q levar minutos preciosos re-editando e mesmo assim não fica como desejamos e nem como está o original. É somente eu que tenho este problema ou vcs tbm estão as voltas com isto? Se alguém sabe como fzr para manter a edição original, por favor me avise. Brigadin ()_

_. _

_**Façam uma Youko feliz... Comentem a fic **_


	3. Cap III

**Anime**: Gundam Wing  
**Personagens**: Duo, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Chang, Milliardo, ...?(Pode pintar mais)  
**Classificação**: Yaoi, Angst, AU, OCC, Violence, Lemon  
**Disclamer**: ©copyright Bandai Entertainment Incorporated e Gundam Wing © SOTSU AGENCY - SUNRISE – ANB  
**Nota**: Esta é uma fanfic sem fins lucrativos. Como consta acima, os G-boys não são meus. Pois se fossem...'risada maliciosa' 

**Nota2.1**: Os agradecimentos estão lá no finalzinho, mas sei que a partir deste cap, eu terei a cabeça a premio, então somente por isto - não adianta me caçarem em nenhuma colônia- eu tentei me esconder na L5, mas lá estava lotada de escritoras fujonas e sobrecarregada por elas, vai que elas resolvem me caçar tbm? Tive que sumir do mapa das colônias, só espero que eu ñ esteja em uma ao lado da Yoru, pois ai sim ela me mataria por vcs XDD

**_Segue a fic... Boa leitura... COMENTEM_**

* * *

**_Cap. III_**

Era incrível como eu não conseguia erguer barreiras com Quatre. Ele sempre conseguia ultrapassar qualquer tipo de murada imposta por mim mesmo antes de todo acontecimento. E depois de tudo, eu não deixava ninguém me tocar. Meu pai era o único pelo motivo bem obvio... era meu pai, era a pessoa que me viu em pior estado e era a pessoa que eu ainda, mesmo que silenciosamente, amava. Só que seus carinhos não eram no mesmo nível do de Quatre. E quando me senti abraçado por ele, era como se algo dentro de mim estivesse para se romper novamente e antes das lágrimas teimosas banharem os meus olhos, eu o abracei em retribuição como se ele fosse uma corda jogada ao mar revolto que eu estava sendo puxado.

Quatre sentiu a minha necessidade do abraço e ficamos ali naquela posição por uns minutos. Eu me sentindo confortado e ele me confortando sem saber ao menos o que havia acontecido.

Notamos meu pai pigarrear atrás de mim e nos afastamos. Quatre estava ainda sustentando um sorriso nos finos lábios, mas em seus olhos havia tristeza, tristeza esta que ele tinha conseguido captar de mim. Ele olhou para meu pai e como um estalo bateu na testa suavemente ao notar que ainda estávamos no batente da porta.

"Ah, que cabeça a minha e falta de educação também. Acabei me esquecendo de convida-los a entrar", Se afastou ainda segurando minha mão como se ele ao soltar eu pudesse escapar de sua visão e deu passagem para meu pai entrar me puxando logo em seguida. "Espero que gostem de ficar aqui, soube que é temporário, mas o que precisarem é só falar que Camila e Rashid preparam. Meus pais estão em viagem, mas sabem da estadia de vocês aqui e ficaram contentes. Alegam que assim, será mais um adulto a colocar os olhos em mim". Falava sorrindo o loiro.

Era outro fato notável. Quatre sempre falava muito. Na verdade nós dois falávamos muitos quando nos encontrávamos. Nossos pais ficavam malucos quando isto ocorria, e lembrar disto era até uma coisa boa.

Quatre nos levou até os nossos quartos dispensando os cuidados de Camila, mas apenas solicitando a mesma que comunicasse a Rashid onde as malas deveriam ser colocadas.

Eu sabia que não tardaria para a costumeira enxurrada de perguntas. Até porque meu amigo não sabia o real motivo da mudança tão apressada e isto me deixava tenso ao perceber que o passar das horas caminhavam para o início da noite e que tão bem logo após o jantar ele viria até a mim com o seu jeito tão característico de ser e me abordaria.

Meu pai sabia disto e como se fosse um acordo mútuo daria um jeito de me deixar nas mãos do loirinho. Belo pai e amigo que tenho né? Deixar-me assim para ser revirado. Franzi meu cenho ainda dolorido – claro ainda possuía uns hematomas, mas a dor era maior – ao pensar nisto e acabei suspirando, afinal a idéia de ter ido para lá fora minha, então tinha que agüentar.

O inicio da noite se passou como um pequeno borrão. Eu ouvia Quatre falando dos estudos – que para mim estariam começando em uma semana – e de seus professores. Escutei meu amigo falando de coisas simples como o costumeiro passeio dele pelo parque todo final de semana; o hábito que sempre mantinha de tocar violino e um pouco de piano. Coisas fúteis como algumas garotas do colégio que eram o grude na vida de meu amigo sempre correndo atrás dele... mas o que me deixou em alerta, foi quando ele tocou em assuntos que no momento eram desconfortáveis para mim... 'Namoros'.

Meu corpo todo ficou tenso. Namoro significava amar e ser amado significava tocar e isto eu não teria, eu não deixaria acontecer. Meus olhos desviaram de seu rosto indo se prender em algum ponto além da grande janela da sala, e claro meu amigo notou esta minha mudança, sutil para alguns, mas bem a mostra a olhos sensíveis como o de Quatre. Ele se levantou e calmamente e se sentou ao meu lado colocando uma de suas mãos em cima das minhas, estas estavam juntas e bem firmes em cima de meus joelhos, que permaneciam unidos. Seus olhos eram um chamado que acabei não conseguindo ignorar e fitei-os.

"Eu ainda não sei o que aconteceu com você Duo", disse ainda me fitando, mas era fácil ver o brilho triste em seus claros olhos azuis. "Mas quando você desejar compartilhar comigo o seu pesar, saiba que aqui e aqui, terás um lugar só seu" Disse assim apontando para o ombro e o peito na altura de seu coração, mostrando-me que o que quer que fosse eu poderia contar com ele.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e simplesmente me vi abraçando Quatre e deixando as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto. Não sei como explicar, mas apenas sei dizer que me sentia aquecido.

Rashid apareceu em seguida batendo a porta da sala apenas para informar que o jantar seria servido em cinco minutos. E antes de sair me deu as boas vindas de forma polida, se retirando rapidamente.

Quatre se levantou estendendo a mão delicada a minha frente como que pedindo para o acompanhar. Nenhuma palavra, simples silêncio e era tão bom. Pelo menos naquela noite não dito nada. O jantar transcorreu normal. Um silêncio educado durante a refeição. Pequenas trocas de olhares entre Quatre e meu pai como se eu não estivesse ali os notando, e pequenos sorrisos confortáveis em minha direção.

Meu amigo se retirou após o jantar para atender a ligação dos pais e claro em seguida ir se recolher, afinal ele tinha aula no dia seguinte. Passou pelo meu quarto dando leves batidas e entrando a seguir. Eu estava sentado na beirada da cama ainda decidindo se ia deitar me ou não. Quatre apenas me desejou uma boa noite de descanso depositando um beijo em minha face e saiu sem mais dizer uma palavra.

Enfim só, somente eu e minha consciência ou o pouco que ainda possuía.

Podem me chamar de porco, mas naquela hora eu estava exausto da viagem, exausto mentalmente, exausto até mesmo de mim mesmo. Afinal ficar guerreando com o seu eu interior não é uma coisa agradável de se fazer o dia todo. E apenas deixe-me cair na cama macia, sentindo meus músculos reclamarem do ritmo imposto do dia e acabei apagando. Uma noite que antecederiam a muitas outras.

Sei que acordei em um pulo, com o corpo banhado em suor, com o coração quase saindo pela boca. Não gritei pelo fato de ter posto as mãos sobre os lábios abafando qualquer barulho que por ventura pudesse fazer._ 'Maldito'_, era o q conseguia captar em meus pensamentos bagunçados. Eu havia sonhado com aquele loiro maldito. Sonhado que ele estava atrás de mim, rindo como um maníaco, gritando aos quatro cantos que eu pertencia a ele... _'Maldito desgraçado'_. Era tudo que poderia pensar enquanto abraçava meu próprio corpo sentindo todas as dores que a lembrança me trazia.

Fiquei por um tempo assim, abraçado a mim mesmo, sentado na cama em um balanço com o corpo. Era quase um transe o embalo que eu estava, um embalo que não deixava de verter lágrimas. Virei meu rosto parando de me balançar um pouco, para fitar o relógio em cima da cômoda. Marcavam exatamente cinco e meia da manhã. E apesar de cedo, sei que não conseguiria pegar no sono novamente. Pelo menos não naquele momento. Decidi então fazer o que deveria ter feito antes de ter me deitado... tomar um banho.

Caminhei até a cômoda vendo onde se encontrava o pijama. Peguei-o e fui em direção ao banheiro do quarto. Como era lá em casa, a casa de Quatre também possuía banheiros dentro de cada quarto.

Fui tateando a parede para encontrar a luz. Deparei-me com um banheiro maravilhoso. As cores eram claras, em um tom de creme. O tamanho do banheiro era acompanhando o do quarto. Uma grande janela canelada¹ próximo ao teto, o piso era de mármore, a banheira ficava ao final do banheiro depois do box. A combinação de cores entre o creme das paredes e o branco do mármore era incrível, passava uma tranqüilidade.

Evitei olhar para o armário acima da pia, pois este possuía um espelho. Tirei minha roupa de costas, soltei a minha trança, pois esta não havia sido bem lavada – afinal estava evitando o meu cabelo ao máximo - e me preparei para entrar no box. Antes eu não tivesse feito isto, antes eu tivesse optado pela banheira, ou não, pois depois olhando mais atentamente notei que a mesma também possuía o que eu não desejava encarar... um espelho.

Ao abrir a porta do box, dei-me de cara com a minha imagem refletida. Meus cabelos soltos caindo por cima dos ombros indo até a minha cintura, meu tórax... meu tórax com marcas roxas ainda, meu rosto um pouco menos inchado, minha barriga... mas os meus olhos voltaram-se não para baixo e sim para cima, para os meus cabelos.

Voltei a chorar intensamente me encolhendo próximo ao chão. Eu me sentia reduzido ao nada perante a minha visão. Chorei tanto que me senti fora de mim. E como um zumbi levantei-me. Olhos aparentemente sem vida. Fui até a pia, minha imagem ainda se refletia no espelho acima da mesma, mas de certa forma eu já não me via mais.

Vasculhei as gavetas do armário que se estendia abaixo da pia e encontrei o que desejava mesmo que inconsciente. Peguei o objeto o levando até a altura de meu rosto e frente a frente com o espelho comecei a me livrar de algo que me custou tanto a ter, mas que também havia me custado muito nos últimos dias. Sim, meu cabelo...

Não sei quanto tempo demorou, quanto tempo levei a fazer aquilo, qual era o ritmo, pois só notei o que realmente tinha feito, só notei a proporção de meus atos inconscientes quando escutei a voz de Quatre ao meu lado me despertando do transe de forma desesperada.

"Duo, por Alah... o que foi que você fez?" Suas mãos estavam em volta de meu braço direito e seus olhos demonstrando uma preocupação alarmante. Foi quando me vi segurando a tesoura na mão e aos meus pés um grande punhado de... Cabelos? Rapidamente fui obrigado a me encarar no espelho. Eu não queria, mas também não estava acreditando que eram meus os fios de cabelo que estavam em meus pés largados ao chão frio de mármore. Só tive tempo de gritar em desespero e murmurar a minha tristeza enquanto caia para o chão frio.

"Eu quero morrer Quatre" Fitei meu amigo loiro que já se encontrava me abraçando largado no chão juntamente comigo.

_** Continua...**_

* * *

**_Comentários_**:_  
' Se escondendo para não ser morta e se lembra que está em alguma colônia no espaço longe de uma morte certa '_

_Olá meninas  
Eu achei q este capitulo foi pequeno neh?Bom, geralmente eu escrevo pouco pra sempre guardar o suspense ou qq outra coisa para o próximo XDD  
Bem, vcs notaram q humm... o Duo sofreu uma perda considerável neste cap neh? Tipo ele culpa inconscientemente o cabelo dele por ter feito o Marcel se interessar, mas isto é apenas o ponto inicial, ok? Depois teremos mais problemas c o Duozinho no decorrer da fic.  
O Quatre aqui tem o mega papel na vida do lindo. Sempre amigo sempre ao lado, sempre o Quatre... o sensível Quatre q sabe como as pessoas estão ao estar com elas. O loirinho ainda vai ter muitos pontos na fic e quem gosta dele espero que curta mais um pouco o anjinho. Só detalhezinho básico... vcs notaram q o Duo ta peladão qdo o Quatre encontra ele no banheiro? rsrsrsrsrs_

_**Agradecimentos**:  
A **Mey Lyen,** que chamo de Rainha(piada interna neh Meyzinha ) e que é sempre a primeira a ler cada cap e tbm a primeira a chorar, ou pedir spoiller grátis,hehehe.  
A **Anna-Malfoy,** que me pede o Hee-chan, mas este ainda não vai aparecer...rs Bom, pelo menos daqui a dois caps, creio eu XDD. E agradeço por não me deixar em paz cobrando a fic...rsrs  
A **Belle Malfoy,** (invasão Harry P, já q vejo que temos duas manas aqui neh?rsrsrs) Q como uma Malfoy adora massacrar as pessoas q ama e depois vê-las feliz...rs E como a Anna tbm ta louca pra saber como está o Hee e qdo ele vai aparecer...rsrs  
A **Duo-chan Maxwell**, que me acusou de ser malvada c o Duozinho Mas Duo-chan, o sofrimento se faz necessário, mesmo eu amando o Duo lindinho  
E a **MaiMai**, que já agradeci via mail, mas tbm deixo aqui registrado o meu 2°agradecimento. Eu me importo sim em agradecer MaiMai, se eu não agradeço via mail como fiz c vc, eu deixo aqui o agradecimento, afinal é sempre bom deixar claro a nossa felicidade qdo alguém comenta. Agora respondendo a pergunta de quem o Duo vai ficar... hummm vou deixa-la curiosa, mas digamos que o Duo está atualmente acompanhado de alguém, mas nada além... na verdade... err deixa quieto XDD Leia a fic pra saber e comente, mesmo q seja me xingando,HAUHAUHAU_

_Vixe... o agradecimento ta enorme mas eu gosto (sorrindo).  
Agradeço a todos q estão acompanhando a fic, agradeço mais ainda aquele q comentam me incentivando e como eu sempre digo..._

_**+ Façam uma Youko feliz... Comentem a fic** +  
_


	4. Cap IV

**Anime**: Gundam Wing

**Personagens**: Duo, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Chang, Milliardo, ...?(Pode pintar mais)

**Classificação**: Yaoi, Angst, AU, OCC, Violence, Lemon

**Status**: Em andamento

**Disclamer**: ©copyright Bandai Entertainment Incorporated e Gundam Wing © SOTSU AGENCY - SUNRISE – ANB

**Nota**: Esta é uma fanfic sem fins lucrativos. Como consta acima, os G-boys não são meus.  
**Nota2**: Neste capítulo acho que não serei morta

Segue a fic... Boa leitura... COMENTEM

* * *

**Cap. IV**

**Quatre – POV**

Por Deus, os meus olhos não conseguiam parar de chorar, minha mente não tava querendo assimilar aquela imagem a minha frente. Meu amigo Duo, meu amigo de infância, o único que sempre me via realmente por de trás da aparência que muitos taxam de angelical, estava a minha frente com uma tesoura na mão e seus cabelos, seus belos cabelos que tanto custaram a chegar naquele tamanho... Estavam cortados. Cortados seriam uma palavra normal se não fosse o estado que Duo havia deixado seus cabelos. O que sua mãe pensaria se visse isto? Afinal, ela que relutou muito para que Duo deixasse os cabelos crescerem.

Acabei segurando a mão de Duo que ainda empunhava a tesoura com medo que este pudesse fazer alguma coisa, e de meus lábios soou em poucas palavras o meu espanto... _"Duo, por Alah... o que foi que você fez?" _Vi toda a confusão que se passava perante aqueles olhos tristes, ele não sabia o que havia feito e quando notou, seu rosto banhado de lágrimas voltou-se para mim demonstrando tanto sofrimento quanto suas palavras... _"Eu quero morrer Quatre"._

Eu não sei como, nem pense em me perguntar, mas ao escutar aquelas palavras e vendo ele me fitar de forma perdida, só me dei conta que estávamos abraçados e largados no chão do banheiro depois de muito tempo por sinal. Certas coisas se tornam confusas mediante a situações como estas.

Eu sentia uma dormência nem minhas pernas pela posição que estava. Eu estava sentado em cima das minhas pernas apoiando todo peso do corpo de Duo sobre o meu. Eu o abraçava de forma protetora querendo de alguma maneira amenizar o sofrimento que eu nem sabia ao certo qual era.

Dei por mim que precisávamos sair dali, daquele chão quando senti o corpo de meu amigo tremer não só de choro, mas de frio. Ignorando a minha dormência, fiz força para afastar Duo um pouco e lhe deixar entender de maneira carinhosa para que saíssemos dali para o quarto.

Já havia notado que Duo estava despido e assim que o coloquei na cama procurei pegar algumas peças de roupa para que pudesse deixa-lo aquecido. Eu já estava acostumado a vê-lo sem roupas, afinal éramos amigos desde pequeno.

Depois de ter-lo acomodado já cama, fiquei sentado na beirada da mesma com uma de minhas mãos a acariciar o rosto inchado de meu amigo e a outra a lhe segurar a mão esquerda.

Eu sabia que aquele dia eu não faria mais nada além de cuidar dele, além de ficar ao seu lado o tempo que for necessário, mas uma coisa é certa, eu não queria ficar no escuro dos fatos que o levaram a fazer isto e mesmo que fosse doloroso para Duo eu iria faze-lo falar o que acontecera.

**oOo**

Eu havia descido do quarto de Duo minutos depois que ele havia pegado no sono. Na verdade eu desci não só para comunicar a Rashid que não iria ao colégio, mas também para preparar uma bandeja de café da manhã. Decidi tomar o meu sozinho pensando sobre tudo aquilo, até que o pai de Duo apareceu na sala para se juntar ao desjejum da matinal.

"Passei no quarto de Duo, mas não entrei. Notei que ele ainda esta dormindo". Falava-me de forma cansada ainda não fitando o meu rosto, mas isto foi por poucos segundos, por que em seguida, suas feições mudaram drasticamente ao olharem para o meu rosto que estava vermelho por causa do choro e triste também. "O que aconteceu jovem Quatre? Duo...".

Acabei cortando qualquer tipo de pergunta com um balançar de cabeça negativo antes de falar com voz embargada. " Tio Maxwell... o que realmente aconteceu com o Duo? Por favor, me diga, não me faça ter que perguntar ao Duo por que..." Parou sentindo seus olhos arderem mais ainda com as lágrimas a verterem e após um longo suspiro voltou a continuar..."... por que eu não sei se ele agüentaria contar, tio. Ele... ele fez algo hoje de manhã cedo que..." Nem teve tempo de concluir a fala, quando notou Martin já havia se levantado e saído em direção ao quarto de seu filho.

Martin procurou entrar no quarto sem fazer barulho, mas seu coração estava quase saindo de seu peito. O que teria acontecido ao seu filho? Não tinha escutado tudo de Quatre e agora estava lá, em frente à cama de Duo e seus olhos encontraram algo diferente sim... Aproximou-se mais da cama e confirmou o que a luz do sol que já entrava no interior do quarto lhe mostrava... Os cabelos de seu filho estavam curtos.

Fitou a porta e lá estava Quatre. Queria saber o que aconteceu, mas não ia acordar o filho. Estava na hora de contar a Quatre o motivo de sua estadia na casa do jovem e sabia que ele seria um grande aliado. Saiu do quarto parando ao lado do jovem rapaz. "Podemos conversar no escritório, jovem Quatre? Acho que você precisa saber de algumas coisas e eu também preciso o que ocorreu mais cedo". Viu a confirmação do jovem em um balançar de cabeça afirmativa. Deixou Quatre passar a frente conduzindo-o para o escritório, para a tão esperada conversa.

**oOo**

"Então foi isto que aconteceu? Por Alah... pobre Duo... meu amigo...". Os olhos de Quatre vertiam lágrimas em abundancia. Agora estava explicado em parte toda a dor que vira nos olhos de seu amigo, agora mais do que nunca sabia que deveria estar presente na vida de Duo.

"Ele não me contou detalhes do que realmente ocorrera com ele jovem Quatre, mas sei que deve ter sido isto em parte que o levou a cortar os cabelos". Martin já havia ouvido o relato de Quatre e isto apenas confirmou que deveria realmente abrir toda a verdade para o jovem a sua frente. Eram amigos e a bondade de Quatre era uma esperança para que o filho ficasse ou encontrasse a paz perdida.

"O senhor sabe muito bem que pode contar comigo para o que for necessário, mas também aconselho um especialista. Pode ser o que eu freqüento às vezes. É um profissional que preza sigilo". Falava de forma pensativa. Sim, ele iria ajudar Duo, mas em casos assim sabia que uma pessoa qualificada poderia também ajudar.

"Sim Quatre, eu também pensei nisto e dado ao fato de hoje cedo creio que meu filho irá precisar urgentemente de uma ajuda também profissional. Temo que ele em um desses acessos acabe se machucando seriamente. Não quero encontrar meu filho da forma que eu encontrei naquela noite e principalmente não desejo encontra-lo de forma pior... sem vida". Seus olhos ameaçaram a despejar lágrimas ao se lembrar e principalmente ao cogitar em tal absurdo. Já havia perdido a mulher que tanto amava, agora perder seu filho? Não, isto não estava e nem deveria estar sendo pensado ou cogitado.

**_No andar de cima..._**

Duo despertava de mais um pesadelo. Seu peito se movimentava de forma rápida e sua respiração estava mais rápida do que deveria. Claro, sonhar com a forma que havia sido violado e por aquele... aquele maldito, sempre lhe deixava assim.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos agora curtos e deixou seu rosto sendo banhado mais uma vez por lágrimas. Adorava o seu cabelo, adorava por que era um vínculo entre sua mãe e ele. Os cabelos tão parecidos em tamanho. Demorou a deixa-los crescer, se recusara tanto, mas por fim sua mãe havia conseguido lhe convencer. Agora não possuia mais as belas e vasta madeixas sedosas. Voltou seu olhar para janela suspirando fundo. Teria que aprender a conviver com aquilo tudo, com os pesadelos, com os cabelos curtos, com a falta de aproximação. Não deixaria mais ninguém se aproximar dele. Mudaria drasticamente para se proteger.

**oOo**

"Duo vamos, já esta mais do que na hora, deixa de ser preguiçoso". Gritava Quatre no andar de baixo, esperando o amigo para mais uma ida ao consultório.

Quatre havia mexido e muito em seus horários. Ele não precisava muito de consultas com o Sr. Driscoll ia apenas uma vez por semana só para uma consulta normal por assim dizer. Já Duo, freqüentava em média três a quatro vezes na semana. Isto recomendado pelo próprio médico mediante ao estado quase que catatônico - assim definido por Quatre - que o jovem rapaz se encontrava.

Duo já estava descendo as escadas para se encontrar com o loiro já plantado na porta. Ele não era preguiçoso – talvez um pouco -, mas já se passava das dez da manhã e já se encontrava bem desperto, afinal haviam se passados dois meses desde que aquela rotina havia se iniciado.

Quatre fitava o amigo que ainda se mantinha recluso, poucas palavras, raros e muito raros sorrisos de canto para em seguida uma feição triste. Duo mudou muito. Suas roupas estavam mudadas. Antes eram cores até que alegres, sempre claras, mas agora além de escuras era sempre tapando seu corpo e seus cabelos... Duo havia sido taxativo que os cabelos ficariam curto e que só não raspava por que não era de seu gosto, mas que eles continuariam naquele tamanho... Rentes a nuca. Quatre ainda tinha esperanças de conseguir mudar isto e sendo teimoso ele conseguiria nem que isto levasse uma eternidade.

"Vamos Duo, depois de lá ainda temos aula e hoje temos prova de geometria". Falou pensativo, mas deixou um leve sorriso em seus lábios quando viu a pequena careta que se formara no rosto do amigo que apenas reclamou baixo.

"Você poderia me lembrar de qualquer outra coisa Quatre, menos desta tortura". Duo falou enquanto passava por Quatre plantado a porta da casa. E notou que o amigo havia sorrido diante aquela sua reação.

"Pensei que hoje você não iria nem falar comigo me mandando ir a algum lugar desgostoso Duo". Disse brincalhão se lembrando que as poucas palavras atualmente citadas por Duo eram apenas vagos palavrões. No início Quatre se assustara, mas depois com estes dois meses, vira que era uma forma de seu amigo se expressar. "Vamos, temos muito por hoje". Falou fechando a porta atrás de si.

**ooOoo**

Passaram-se meses e basicamente um ano desde que tudo ocorreu. Duo agora estava um pouco mais – mas nem tanto – comunicativo, ainda não havia voltado a ser o antigo Duo que Quatre conhecia, mas já conseguia conversar com o amigo. Ta certo que Quatre notara que Duo somente era de conversas com ele, e até mesmo com o pai ele pouco falava. Martin por sua vez resolvera alugar uma casa perto da de Quatre, mas Duo havia ficado na residência do loiro. Isto deixava Martin mais calmo, pois o jovem sempre cuidava de Duo com carinho.

A rotina de Duo havia se modificado e muito. Agora estava cursando o último ano do colegial e deveria pensar qual carreira teria que seguir. Junto com isto, seu tempo era repleto de idas ao doutor Driscoll pelo menos duas vezes por semana – ainda era necessário -, curso preparatório para a universidade, e aulas de defesa pessoal. Esta foi uma escolha feita por si mesmo, afinal com tudo que foi vendo nas consultas, não iria ser mais o fraco e indefeso Duo e seu cardápio de lutas iam desde boxer, artes marcias e outros. O único problema era que, conforme foi se aprimorando em seus treinos que tinham como alvo rosto sorridente de um maldito loiro, o corpo de Duo foi tornando-se bem moldado, bem torneado. E isto não era algo que se passava desapercebido, muito menos para ele e para um certo loirinho que viva ao seu lado como um amigo devotado e carinhoso.

Duo estava agora sentado na varanda posterior da pequena mansão. Tinha acabado de treinar e ficou ali pensando enquanto secava seu rosto banhado de suor ao mesmo tempo em que olhava Quatre na piscina entre um mergulho e outro. Balançou a cabeça evitando pensar em certas coisas, mas estas teimavam em lhe vir a mente.

**oOo Flasback oOo**

_ Havia tido mais um de seus costumeiros pesadelos e não queria ficar em seu quarto sozinho. Levantou normalmente e se direcionou ao quarto de Quatre que era logo ao lado do seu. Já tinha feito isto algumas vezes e esta seria apenas mais uma noite que dividiria a cama do loirinho que sempre lhe acalmava e acalentava até conseguir dormir.Ao adentrar o quarto notou que Quatre estava ainda acordado e já bem eram duas da manhã._

_ Quatre sorriu ao ver o amigo ali parado na parte e apenas fez um gesto c a mão esquerda para que Duo se aproximasse. "Mais um pesadelo meu amigo?" Falou vendo Duo se sentar na cama e passar a mão pelos cabelos curtos. "Venha deite-se aqui ao meu lado". Disse e se ajeitou na cama para que Duo se deitasse. Duo se deitou e se ajeitou, mas não esperava os fatos a seguir._

_ Por debaixo da coberta, Quatre estava só de calças, já que podia sentir o peito do amigo a lhe tocar o braço. Voltou seus olhos para Quatre e este adivinhando o seu pensamento acabou falando._

_ "Está calor Duo, e eu não quis ligar o ar condicionado". Falou com um sorriso enquanto levantava um pouco o seu dorso apoiando-se em seus braços ficando de barriga para baixo._

_ "Hum..." Foi à única resposta dada ao loiro que lhe sorriu mais ainda. Algo ali esta diferente, algo em Quatre estava diferente, o olhar estava mudado._

_ "Algum problema Duo?". Quatre notara o rosto pensativo de Duo. Deixou seu corpo se largar na cama como antes, mas acabou fazendo algo não muito esperado naquele momento. Quatre aproximou seu corpo do de Duo passando o seu braço pela cintura deste e deixando a cabeça apoiar em seu ombro._

_ Duo gelou, não que isto não tinham ocorrido antes, na verdade na maioria das vezes que ia dormir no quarto de Quatre, acabava dormindo abraçado ao loiro, mas sua mente trabalhava contra naquele momento. "Quatre... o que... está acontecendo aqui?"._

_ Quatre que estava aninhado a Duo apenas deixou um longo suspiro ser solto e ouvido por seu amigo antes de falar. "Duo... eu... eu estou apenas um pouco carente. Eu... queria... quero um pouco de carinho e confio em você Duo". A mente de Quatre estava confusa. Ele com este tempo todo, essa aproximação de Duo, os cuidados acabaram deixando o loiro confuso. Sempre que ia ao doutor Driscoll, ele comentava o que estava acontecendo e este não lhe dizia nada contra ou a favor, falava apenas que era uma decisão dele, mas pedia cuidado com tais atos._

_ Duo estava atônito. Quatre, seu amigo estava ali pedindo carinho a ele? Logo a ele? Ele não era a melhor pessoa indicada a isto e também não estava preparado para qualquer coisa que poderia ocorrer. "Quat...". Falou de forma carinhosa, arrancando um movimento da cabeça do loiro que agora tentava fitar lhe os olhos. "Você sabe que eu não estou... que eu não... é errado. Você é meu amigo, eu não estou...". Sua fala foi interrompida, mas não pelos dedos de Quatre, mas sim por seus lábios que beijaram suavemente os de Duo._

_ "Duo... desculpa". Falou já se afastando do abraço e do corpo de seu amigo. Estava se sentindo envergonhado e principalmente culpado por fazer tal coisa quando seu melhor amigo ainda não havia se recuperado completamente. Ele não desejava nada além, não naquele momento, mas só queria carinho. Carinho de alguém que lhe conhecia tão bem. Seu movimento de retirada foi interrompido por Duo que lhe fitava ainda confuso, mas não com raiva ou nojo._

_ "Quat, venha aqui...". Falava baixo de forma carinhosa e puxando Quatre para este ficar na posição anterior. Deixou um suspiro leve ser solto. "Loirinho... desculpa. Eu tenho te dado tanto trabalho que nem ao menos me preocupei com você estes meses". Viu que Quatre ia falar algo, mas não deixou. "Olha, sei que você é a pessoa mais próxima a mim, sei que também sou de você. Eu não lhe garanto nada Quat, vamos dormir, ok? Pensaremos nisto depois". Duo acabou de falar e abraçou o amigo que estava com os olhos repletos de lágrimas._

**oOo Fim do Flasback oOo**

Não era burro, definitivamente não era. E por mais incrível que pareça, após a situação que ocorrera à noite, conseguiu dormir tranqüilamente. Somente Quatre tinha aquele efeito acalentador. Teria que conversar sobre tudo aquilo com o Driscoll e procurar saber o que deveria fazer. Já que pelo jeito seu amigo parecia pelo menos um pouco interessado nele. E teve que rir quando lembrou no estado em que acordara. Todo enrolado nos lençóis com um certo loirinho por cima de si. Não tinha como ter raiva ou nojo de Quatre.

**ooOoo**

"Quat? Loirinho, onde você está?" Gritava percorrendo a casa em busca do loiro.

"Diga Duo, pare de gritar, não ta vendo... eu estava no banho". Secava lentamente os cabelos loiros com uma das toalhas enquanto a outra estava enrolada em sua cintura.

"Quatre, a resposta chegou". Disse mostrando os envelopes para o loiro que agora já corria em direção a Duo.

"Por Alah, será que fomos aceitos Duo?". Perguntava sorrindo, mas este sorriso logo se desfez ao ver o rosto preocupado de seu amigo. Rapidamente resolveu abrir os envelopes. E seus olhos faiscaram de alegria ao ver a confirmação de solicitação de transferência. Virou para Duo sorrindo "Fomos aceitos Duo, podemos mudar de universidade no próximo semestre". Falou pulando nos braços fortes de Duo.

"Não sei Quat, acho que não será uma boa idéia". Disse pensativo vendo o sorriso sumir dos lábios de Quatre.

"Duo, você tem que pensar de forma otimista. Lá será um bom lugar para que você possa dar continuidade aos seus estudos e o mesmo vale para mim, ou já se esqueceu que é a melhor universidade do país?". Mal acabou de falar e beijou os lábios de Duo. "Parabéns pela sua aceitação e... pela minha também". Sorriu malicioso.

"Hunf... o que eu faço com você Sr. Winner?" Falou sério de maneira reprovadora, com a infeliz idéia do loiro de mudarem de cidade e principalmente de universidade.

"Me processe Sr. Maxwell e de uma pena nada leve". Ria ao falar, adorava ver a cara de desgosto de Duo pela idéia que agora os levaria a mudar de cidade.

Os dois começaram a rir. Era sempre assim, Duo ralhava e Quatre sempre conseguia mudar a situação. Na verdade Quatre havia mudado e muito as coisas na vida de Duo, algumas o loiro havia conseguido, outras ele ainda tentava sem sucesso. Uma das coisas que Quatre mudou, foi o fato de que agora eles não eram apenas amigos, e sim algo a mais.

Não eram namorados, por que Quatre achou melhor não defini-los assim, mas eles mantinham um relacionamento aberto. Duo podia se aproximar de quem lhe interessava e Quatre o mesmo. Sendo que para Duo, era quase impossível uma aproximação normal, já que ainda era muito fechado ao se aproximar das pessoas. Em contra partida, Quatre era um verdadeiro imã, sempre conseguia chamar atenção, sempre tinha amigos e sempre tentava fazer com que Duo também os tivesse.

Voltando a amenizar o riso compartilhado, Duo fitou o corpo do loiro. "Mas me diga uma coisa Quat, vai ficar de toalha o restante da tarde?".

"Por que Duo lhe incomoda me ver apenas com uma peça de roupa?". Olhava com um sorriso maroto.

"De forma alguma, me incomoda apenas é que você esteja ainda com alguma peça, mas creio que podemos mudar isto o mais rápido possível". Mal falou e já foi pegando Quatre no colo levando o loiro para o andar de cima.

**oOo**

"Anda Duo... céus... por Alah, eu vou acabar gravando esta fala de tanto que a repito". Estava impaciente. Era o primeiro dia de aula na nova universidade e não queria chegar atrasado. Já era bem difícil tentar não se sentir deslocado em algum lugar, ainda mais que eles iriam entrar em turmas já formadas e que todos se conheciam.

"Quatre, eu não vou. Vai sozinho loirinho". Disse baixo da porta do quarto do apartamento que acabaram comprando juntos.

"Nem morto. Anda, vamos. Nem parece o Duo Maxwell que eu conheço bem. Me recuso a ir sozinho e você bem sabe que detesto faltar aulas". Estava ficando vermelho quando viu Duo saindo com uma feição carrancuda de dentro do quarto. "Duo, nada vai acontecer, não tem como acontecer nada". Falou tentando se tranqüilizar e principalmente tranqüilizar Duo.

"Ok, você me convenceu a ir, mas já aviso de antemão loirinho. Reze para que nada, mas nada mesmo aconteça, ou eu não respondo por mim". Terminou de falar e já estava com as chaves do carro em mãos e a pasta embaixo do braço.

**_Já na universidade..._**

"Duo, eu agora vou para minha sala, tenho aula de Política Internacional e pelo que estou vendo são três tempos. Nos vemos na saída, ok? Qualquer coisa eu te ligo". Antes de sair depositou um rápido beijo nos lábios de Duo deixando quem estava perto observando aqueles dois.

Duo apenas suspirou se voltando para o corredor que deveria seguir. Sua sala ficava no segundo prédio. Olhou para seu cronograma vendo que agora seria a aula de práticas em tribunais.

Seus olhos que até então estavam cobertos pelos óculos escuros, fitaram as pessoas a sua volta. Teve a vontade de sair correndo dali, detestava ser olhado da forma que estava sendo olhado. Sentiu como se estivesse sem roupas, mas era impossível. Estava todo de preto. Calça jeans color preto, uma bota que mais se assemelhava a um coturno também preto, e uma blusa de manga da mesma cor que o restante de suas vestimentas. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e acabou praguejando mentalmente sobre aquilo. Tinha esquecido o maldito elástico em casa e na pressa não se atentou para este detalhe.

Seus cabelos... Começou a caminhar desviando dos olhares das pessoas e deixou sua mão direita passear por sobre os fios castanhos. Quatre tanto que lhe tentou a cabeça ao longo desses anos, que foi impossível deixar os cabelos curtos. Não estavam no tamanho anterior, que era o tamanho que Quatre tanto queria, mas estavam um pouco abaixo de seus ombros. O que sempre era motivo de bate boca entre ele e o loiro. Só que agora se recusava a deixar passar daquele tamanho.

Parou seus pensamentos ao se deparar com a plaqueta que estava em cima da porta da sala. _'Turma de Direito - Terceiro ano'. _Retirou os óculos e foi entrando na sala que por ventura já se encontrava cheia e com o professor sentado.

Aproximou-se da mesa do professor e educadamente se desculpou. "Desculpe-me pela demora professor. Sou aluno transferido e não sabia muito bem o local da sala". Fitou o professor que o analisou silenciosamente.

"Você deve ser o Sr. Maxwell, Duo Maxwell... espero que não se atrase para as demais aulas, meu jovem. Já que chegou agora e já estamos iniciando a escolha de grupos com três componentes para trabalhos. Peço que faça parte do grupo sete, que é composto pelos senhores Barton e Peacecreft. Sente-se com eles que vão estar lhe explicando os fatos iniciais do trabalho". Apontou para as cadeiras quase ao fim da sala onde estavam sentados os rapazes citados.

Duo se direcionou ao lugar vago entre os rapazes e silenciosamente se sentou. Teria que se forçar logo no primeiro dia de aula a fazer contato com aqueles dois, já que pelo visto teriam um trabalho a fazer.

"Prazer Trowa Barton, seu colega de grupo". Disse o jovem sem estender lhe a mão, mas somente deixando um olhar de lado para Duo.

"Digo o mesmo, Duo Maxwell". De alguma forma se sentiu bem ao lado daquele jovem calado. Se ele fosse sempre assim se dariam bem, mas gelou ao notar que teve o braço tocado do outro lado.

"Milliardo. Teremos muito trabalho este semestre e já devemos decidir quem será o que dentro deste trabalho". Estendeu a mão para Duo que nem se preocupou em se mover para aperta-la. "Humm, vejo que és de poucas falas". Olhou para Trowa e brincou um pouco. "To vendo Trowa que você tinha um irmão e nem me avisou. Ahh, o que eu vou fazer com dois adoradores do silencio e poucas palavras ao meu lado? Por Deus vocês são futuros advogados". Teve que rir imaginando as duas figuras em um tribunal.

"E você Milliardo... fala demais. Por isto que você ficará com o posto de juiz, só irá falar para dar o veredicto, a sentença e nada além". Trowa falava de forma baixa e reservada, olhando o professor a frente.

"Juiz? Logo eu? E você será o que Trowa? Acusação?". Estava chateado, mas sempre perdia para Trowa. Ele sabia que Trowa era muito persuasivo.

"Você sabe que desejo ser defesa, então cabe a você ser o juiz e ao nosso novo colega de trabalho a acusação". Disse calmamente, voltando para Duo que estava até então somente de espectador. "Alguma objeção quanto ao cargo de acusação?".

Duo quase sorriu com aquilo tudo. Era tudo o que ele queria. Ser advogado de acusação e ter a possibilidade de treinar e estar naquela função era uma ótima opção e o que mais desejava. "Não, de forma alguma. Fico com a acusação".

"Então decidido Milliardo você será o juiz, Duo o advogado de acusação e eu o de defesa. Assunto encerrado, vamos prestar atenção na aula.". Trowa não deixou brechas para que Milliardo pudesse reclamar e os três começaram a acompanhar a aula.

**_Mais tarde..._**

"Duo... Duo...". Vinha um alegre loiro correndo de encontro aos três rapazes. E somente quando Quatre se aproximou mais é que notou nos três junto a Duo.

"Quatre...". Deixou um pequeno sorriso para o loiro que agora estava ao seu lado olhando para os acompanhantes de Duo.

"Oh desculpe-me, eu não sabia que você estaria acompanhado". Disse ficando corado ao olhar para o jovem de franja castanha que escondia um dos olhos, mas que deixa ver a bela cor verde que possuíam.

"Estávamos acabando, temos trabalho apenas isto". Parou um pouco observando Quatre corado e seguindo os olhos do loiro vendo que este recaia em Trowa que também lhe devolvia um olhar diferente. "Deixe-me apresentar... Quatre, estes são Trowa Barton". Apontou para o jovem a sua frente e viu que este acenou apenas co a cabeça, fazendo com que Quatre retribuísse o mesmo gesto. "E este aqui é Milliardo Peacecreft". Quatre cumprimentou o loiro de cabelos longos da mesma forma que havia feito com Trowa, só que o olhar era diferente.

"Se vocês quiserem conversar um pouco mais, eu posso te esperar no carro". Falou evitando olhar para o jovem de olhos verdes, caso contrário ficaria corado até os fios loiros de seus cabelos.

"Não será necessário, já estávamos de saída". Terminou de falar e acenou para Trowa e Milliardo antes de sair acompanhado de um Quatre corado.

Duo inconscientemente envolveu a cintura de Quatre enquanto saia de perto dos dois colegas. Tinha notado o olhar de Trowa para cima de Quatre e também notou o jeito do loirinho. Acabou deixando um leve pensamento vagar em sua mente _'Será que estou com ciúmes de Quatre? Isto nunca aconteceu'_.

Trowa ficou parado olhando os dois se afastarem notando a forma como Duo assumiu uma postura possessiva com o menor. Suspirou para colocar seus pensamentos no lugar. Não devia pensar no loiro daquela forma, afinal ele era levemente comprometido. Sentiu seu ombro ser levemente pressionado e se virou dando de frente com belos olhos na cor azul cobalto.

"Podemos ir agora, minha aula já acabou". O jovem disse com um sorriso em seus lábios. E olhando para o lado viu Milliardo. "Olá Milliardo, vai nos acompanhar hoje? Vamos lá em casa comemorar a volta as aulas com algumas cervejas e pizzas?". Falava de forma natural.

"Obrigado Heero, se o Trowa não se importar eu aceito sim". Sorria para o jovem de pele dourada e cabelos revoltos.

"Ele não se importa, anda vamos, quero comer que estou morto de fome". Teve que rir ao ver a cara de poucos amigos de Trowa.

**_Enquanto isto ali perto..._**

"To vendo que fez novos amigos hoje". Sorria aliviado para Duo indo em direção ao carro estacionado próximo do campus da universidade.

"Eles não são meus amigos Quat, são colegas de trabalho apenas". Olhou de lado para o loiro já sabendo que agora Quatre iria lhe atazanar a cabeça querendo aproximar Duo dos dois rapazes.

"Colegas de trabalho ou não, eles podem vir a se tornarem seus amigos. Você sabe que está mais do que na hora de deixar as pessoas adentrarem essa muralha Duo". Falava sério enquanto caminhava.

Ia falar algo para Quatre sobre aquele comentário, mas sua falar e linha de pensamento foram cortados por uma voz que Duo logo reconheceu e que por tudo que era mais sagrado no mundo detestou ter que ouvi-la.

"Ainda continua o mesmo gostosinho de antes, só que agora com mais formas... e uma bela bunda... bunda esta que é minha, não é Duo Maxwell... minha propriedade". Falou estas ultimas palavras de maneira bem acentuada.

O corpo de Duo se retesou todo com aquilo. Não só por ter ouvido a voz, não só por ter escutado a forma com que o outro lhe falava, mas sim por que aquele ali era o seu pior pesadelo, era o maldito loiro Marcel, aquele que havia lhe violentado.

Este era um dos motivos pelo qual relutara em voltar para a cidade, para a universidade. A melhor universidade do país era situada na sua antiga cidade e voltar para lá era o mesmo que voltar para de deparar com o maldito.

Sua mente parou de processar aqueles pensamentos aos sentir os passos do loiro atrás de si. E um alarme tocou em sua mente. Fazendo com que seu corpo tomasse uma posição defensiva, afastando um Quatre atônito.

"Fale-me Duo, que tal relembramos aquela deliciosa noite? Meu corpo sente falta do seu". Ria vendo o estado em que o corpo de Duo ficava.

Duo estava de costas para Marcel. Seus olhos faiscavam de ódio e sua respiração começou a se alterar.

"Maldito...". Sussurrou baixo ainda sem se virar... "Não tente me tocar, to te avisando... ou eu juro por Deus que não respondo por mim e te mato desgraçado". Duo arfava, mas de raiva contida. Seus olhos estavam escuros e suas mãos estavam crispadas.

"E você faria o que seu fracote?" Notava nos contornos de Duo vendo que o corpo estava com músculos bem definidos. Não era nenhum fracote, mas acreditava que seria fácil. Ledo engano. Levantou uma de suas mãos apoiando-a em um dos ombros de Duo com um sorriso a despontar lhe nos lábios, só que este sorriso nem chegou a ser completo.

Em rápidos segundos após o seu toque, um soco potente foi desferido por Duo em seu rosto acertando o lado direito e deixando Marcel atordoado no chão.

Duo havia dado um soco tão forte no rosto de Marcel que quando notou o loiro estava largado no chão com sangue vertendo do canto de sua boca. O loiro apenas atordoado ainda tentava limpar com o dorso da mão o sangue que vertia da mesma.

"Eu disse seu desgraçado para não me tocar e agora você vai ter o que merece, vai ter o que eu deveria ter feito há muito tempo atrás... sete anos seu desgraçado, sete anos de tormento por sua causa". A fala de Duo era tão perigosa que nem Quatre se aproximava. A única coisa que Marcel registrou foi Duo segurando a gola de sua camisa e o punho direito de Duo vindo em direção a sua face.

**_CONTINUA...

* * *

_**

**_Esclarecimentos: _**

Meninas, desculpa pela demora em atualizar a fic, mas é que eu estava também sofrendo com o Duozinho de bebelo cortado e como este capítulo começava com a visão do Quatre sobre o assunto, já viu neh... Lá tava eu sofrendo again.

Demorei a atualizar e demorei pq tava me escondendo de fãs incondicionais do cabelo de Duo-chan, que me ameaçaram com foices, mísseis e tudo o mais XDD

Bem, espero que vcs não tenham se aborrecido com este capítulo. Ele teve que ser corrido justamente para chegarmos aonde deveria chegar.

Sim, o capitulo esta maior...(assustada ainda pq conseguiu escrever mais do q 5 págs), justamente pq ele pega a parte do passado de Duo e alguns trechos do mesmo e vem desembocar na atualidade que é a volta para a cidade do lindo, pois Quatre achou melhor cursar a universidade na melhor do país.

Qto as profissões... vamos matar um pouco a curiosidade de vcs...

Trowa, Duo e Milliardo estão cursando Direito, já deixo de antemão que não sei a grade de direito então já viu neh

Quatre está cursando Comércio Exterior (idem para Direito, mas a carreira de Quatre será esta XDD)

Bahhh... pra quem pediu... o Hee-chan apareceu rapidamente neste capítulo, mesmo que não tenha encontrado o Duo, então contenham-se suas foguentas XDD

Ahh tah em se falando de encontros... o anjinho já caiu nas graças do Trowa

Sobre o Milliardo... bem, não vou contar nada agora são raras as pessoas que sabem a função do loiro lindão e fofo.

Agora o ponto chave da fic q sei muito bem que vocês todas devem ter adorado(assim como eu mesma ameiiii)... A SURRA DO DUO NO MARCEL (rindo)

Bem feito ao maldito loiro, quem mandou secar o Duo novamente e ousar a toca-lo (cara de maléfica).

Vamos aos agradecimentos minha gente, pois eu fiquei realmente feliz com vcs.

**_Agradecimentos a: _**

**_Dee-chan_**_: Deezinha querida (escondendo as orelhas), calma muié... u nem abordei muito 2x4,hehehe. Tu sabe que sou loka neh...rsrs Eu gosto da minha raçinha de Youkos, prezo ela...rsrs. Espero que tenha gostado deste cap. __Dee_

**_Karin Kamya_**_: Pois é Karin, a pedidos e pedidos o Hee apareceu em uma pontinha neste cap aqui. E sim o cabelo do Duo foi cortado, ele sentia-se mal pq a beleza do cabelo dele chamou a atenção do Marcel daí..já viu neh E o Quat agora é mais do q amig,hehehehe_

**_Anna-Malfoy_**_: Ta ai o Hee-chan pra vc...rsrsrs Não precisa me matar naum e o cabelo de Duo ta mais ou menos um tiquinho abixo dos ombros, agradeça a Quatre por isto._

**_Duo-chan Maxwell_**_: Sim, futuramente será, mas flores somente em outra fic, naum nesta XDD_

**_Meyzinha_**_: Nhaaaa... tankiuu por comentar aqui, mas do que já comenta no MSN c os trechos da fic q sempre lhe passo XDD E ta ai o Hee-chan pra vc._

**_Yoru no Yami_**_: Pois é diga pra Mirlanaum me matar naum que assim eu naum termino a fic XDD E vc acertou em relação ao Quat fofinho. Um amigo pra tdas as horas(rindo) E como vc tbm pediu... uma pontinha do Hee-chan no capitulo_

**_Kanna_**_: Eu naum cortei... foi o Duo que cortou e a tesoura (sorriso amarelo)E agora, depois de tantos anos, o cabelo dele naum cresce por ele naum deixar, e olha q o Quatre atenta tanto ele(rindo)_

**_Princess Ametyst_**_: To vendo que cortar o cabelo do Duozinho deu BIBOPE XDD, calma calma... não quero um bando de mortas aqui, senão vcs naum comentam se estiverem mortas XDD_

**_Serenity_**_: Eu sei que sou malvada e cruel, mas... vc acredita q eu amo o Duo? Sim eu o amo tnt que fiz ele sofrer XDD Espero q tenha curtido este cap_

**_DW03_**_: E vc acha q eu to dando sopa por ai em alguma colônia? Q nada eu to escondidinha mesmo, hehehe E naum, na verdade o Duo cortou pq nas vezes q o Marcel sempre tentava pegar o lindo, o Marcel adorava os cabelos do Duo (assim cm tdas nós adoramos), por isto q ele cortou em desespero. E naum morra de anciedade, desejo que vc apareça mais e comente tbm me incentivando_

_A todas que leram a fic ate aqui e que comentaram... As meninas que participam do Gundam Wing Blog Fanfiction... As meninas que eu converso no MSN que me incentivam. Eu só tenho a agradecer pelo carinho e consideração de vcs._

**

* * *

_Façam uma Youko feliz... Comentem a fic_**


	5. Capítulo V

**Anime**: Gundam Wing  
**Personagens**: Duo, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Chang, Milliardo, ...?(Pode pintar mais)  
**Classificação**: Yaoi, Angst, AU, OCC, Violence, Lemon  
**Status**: Em andamento 

**Disclamer**:_ ©copyright Bandai Entertainment Incorporated e Gundam Wing © SOTSU AGENCY - SUNRISE – ANB . Esta é uma fanfic sem fins lucrativos. Como consta acima, os G-boys não são meus._

**OBS**: _Aviso que esta fic existe troca de casais, então não se assustem, não deixem de ler. Mas não digam que eu não avisei.  
Bjins  
_

_

* * *

_

**Shouting for love...  
**(_Clamando por amor..._)

**  
- Capítulo V -  
**

**

* * *

**

Quatre não conseguia se mover estava paralisado vendo Duo esmurrando o rapaz com tanta raiva que ele mesmo não estava conseguindo reconhecer o amigo. Então aquele ali no chão sendo socado e chutado diversas vezes era o tal loiro que tanto fez mal ao seu amigo? Quatre não sabia se deixava Duo descarregar a ira que havia guardado este tempo todo, ou se tentava conter Duo antes que este matasse o infeliz.

A cena era assustadora. Duo descontrolado estava agora chutando o corpo de Marcel diversas vezes enquanto repetia de forma insana o tempo que fora assombrado pela lembrança daquele dia.

Marcel, por vez, já quase se encontrava inconsciente. Seus pensamentos estavam tão embaralhados com a situação que nem conseguia ouvir a voz carregada de raiva de Duo.

Quem estava passando no local naquele momento se assustava com a visão. Alguns cochichavam, outros passavam direto não querendo se envolver na briga, alguns gritavam para que Duo batesse mais, incentivando-o a acabar com o loiro. Isto teria acontecido se dois jovens que ali passavam no caminho para casa não tivessem interrompido o ato segurando um Duo irado.

"Maxwell, anda, pára com isso cara!". Gritava Trowa segurando por trás o corpo de Duo. "Heero, ajuda aqui que ele está descontrolado". O jovem também procurou segurar o ensandecido rapaz, enquanto este se debatia ainda jurando o loiro de morte.

"Duo, por favor, acalme-se! Pare com isso, ele ta quase morto!". Dizia Quatre que estava quase chorando e que lentamente foi se aproximando de seu amigo.

Algo na cabeça de Duo estalou e ele foi tentando se controlar. Sua respiração estava tão acelerada que seu peito se movimentava em rápidas subidas e descidas. Sua visão foi adquirindo foco novamente e a primeira coisa que viu com nitidez, foi olhos de cor azul, um azul cobalto, fitando-o intensamente. Seu corpo teve um leve tremor com aquela visão e sua mente tentou funcionar...'_Mas que diabos... O que ta acontecendo aqui?'. _Sentiu seu corpo ser lentamente largado.

"Maxwell? Cara, o que deu em você?". Trowa que era de poucas falas, agora estava tentado a fazer longas perguntas. Não estava acreditando que seu novo colega de classe havia espancado alguém quase até a morte.

"Duo, meu Deus... você me assustou". Quatre se jogou nos braços do americano, ignorando o fato dos outros dois rapazes estarem ali com eles. "Você quase o matou Duo, por Alah... eu sei que ele merecia, mas...". Falava com o rosto escondido no peito do americano.

Os olhos de Duo, que agora não estavam mais cobertos pelos óculos, fitavam o loiro caído e que gemia de forma baixa no chão. Não sentia nenhum arrependimento de ter feito aquilo, nada no mundo podia lhe tirar a satisfação daquela surra. "Eu devia ter acabado com tua vida desgraçado. Teve sorte de me pararem". Falou alto enquanto fitava Marcel no chão.

"Temos que socorre-lo, ele não pode ficar assim no chão". Comentou Heero que agora saía do transe de fitar o americano descontrolado.

Os olhos de Duo cintilaram de fúria ao escutar as falas daquele rapaz estranho a sua frente. "Deixe-o aí, ele que se vire, que vá pra casa se arrastando, como um dia, eu mesmo o tive que fazer por mim. Esse desgraçado mereceu cada soco, cada chute, e até pior. Só que eu não sou como ele, o que ele fez a mim... eu não vou repetir. Prefiro mata-lo". Falava sério olhando o jovem de olhos lindos. Sentia-se incomodado com aquele olhar.

"Duo, vamos para casa. Você precisa relaxar, se acalmar. Me dê a chave do carro que eu dirijo". Quatre estava tentando se manter controlado e com os pensamentos organizados. Ele sabia que seria perda de tempo fazer Duo aceitar dar assistência ao rapaz que ainda se encontrava caído no chão, então o melhor a ser feito era saírem dali o mais rápido possível.

Trowa queria entender aquilo tudo, aquele surto de raiva, aquelas palavras de Duo. Alguma coisa aquele loiro havia feito no passado de seu colega que resultou neste espetáculo de fúria.

"Trowa...". Murmurou um Quatre preocupado e ao mesmo tempo corado. "Obrigado pela sua ajuda, eu não conseguiria sozinho...". Comentava um loirinho corado fitando o rosto de Trowa, enquanto Duo já ia se afastando indo em direção ao carro.

"Tudo bem Quatre, eu... ainda não entendo, mas quem sabe algum dia...". Falava baixo olhando para o loiro. "Aqui...". Colocou a mão no bolso da calça retirando algo. "Meu telefone está ai, qualquer coisa você pode me ligar".

Quatre abriu a boca querendo emitir algo, mas não conseguia e acabou ficando mais corado ainda ao se dar conta que estava aceitando o cartão com o telefone. Suspirou fundo antes de agradecer com uma voz tremida. "Obrigado Trowa". E logo em seguida acenou com a cabeça para Heero virando-se logo para correr até Duo que estava a alguns metros de distância.

"Não sabia que por debaixo daquele jeito calado e tranqüilo, Maxwell poderia ser tão agressivo". Comentou mais para si mesmo do que para ser ouvido por alguém.

"Ele tem os olhos lindos... tristes, mas lindos". Dizia um Heero ainda atordoado não notando que era encarado por Trowa que elevava uma de suas sobrancelhas perante aquele comentário.

**..:.O.:..**

O caminho até o apartamento havia sido silencioso. Duo não comentava nada além de apenas ficar com um olhar vago para algum ponto perdido na rua e Quatre dirigia calado demais pensando em tudo que aconteceu naquele dia até ali.

Somente dentro do apartamento é que o silêncio foi quebrado e como sempre, por Quatre.

"Duo, eu...". Estava temeroso. Nunca pensou presenciar aquilo. Duo sempre evitava confusões, brigas e qualquer coisa do gênero.

"Quat, por favor... não agora". Pedia de maneira cansada. A voz estava embargada.

"Mas Duo... eu só queria entender... só isso. Eu sei que ele te fez muito mal, eu sei que por causa dele eu não tenho mais o meu amigo de infância por completo, mas você não deveria ter perdido a calma Duo". A voz de Quatre era baixa, como se estivesse com medo de ser escorraçado só por estar falando aquilo.

Duo se voltou para Quatre com os olhos ainda em brasas. Não queria lembrar, mas parecia que o seu pedido ia ser negado pelo loiro.

"Você fala como fosse fácil não se descontrolar num caso desses não é, Quatre? Você não tem idéia de como é ser rasgado por dentro, não tem idéia de como é implorar para que parem e ouvir o desgraçado rindo e metendo em você com todo sadismo do mundo. Você não tem idéia de como é tentar se afastar dessas lembranças para se sentir gente, se sentir um pouco digno e ver tudo ruir ao se deparar com o maníaco que te currou na frente de um bando de outros malucos. Eu o odeio Quatre, eu odeio aquele loiro maníaco, por mim eu teria matado o desgraçado para que nunca mais alguém pudesse ser abordado por ele...". Gritava descontrolado. "Aquele loiro desgraçou a minha vida Quatre... aquele loiro maldito... tinha que ser loiro, eles não prestam para nada". Falava andando de um lado para outro, descontrolado, tendo em sua mente flashs do passado.

Quatre estava se sentindo realmente magoado com aquilo. Sabia que aquelas palavras não eram de todas verdadeiras, mas escutar aquilo foi como se tivesse levado um tiro, um soco, e de alguém que lhe era por demais importante.

"Duo...". A voz era baixa, mas mesmo assim acabou por chamar a atenção do americano. "Eu sou loiro... então na sua concepção... eu não presto para nada". Disse já chorando com as mãos apertadas tão forte que a pele estava ficando avermelhada. "Eu sou um estorvo para você". Finalizou soluçando.

Duo vendo a forma em que seu anjo se encontrava se sentiu o ser mais desprezível da face da terra. Havia feito o seu amigo, o seu amante, a pessoa que sempre esteve ao seu lado durante esses anos todos de amargura, sofrer com aquelas palavras. Deixando toda a sua ira de lado, mediante a tal fato, se aproximou de Quatre, que estava com medo, e o abraçou.

"Quat... meu Quat... Mil perdões, eu não queria dizer aquilo. Na verdade eu não te enquadro naquilo. Perdoe-me meu anjo. Você sabe como eu sou, como eu fiquei depois de tudo. Desculpe-me por ter fazer sofrer com as minhas palavras amargas. Você não merece isto". Duo estava abraçado a Quatre, e ambos choravam. O loirinho acabou se deixando levar pelo abraço e correspondeu. Estava magoado sim, mas era impossível não perdoar Duo sabendo de sua história.

Duo fazia leves carinhos nas costas de Quatre deixando assim o loiro mais calmo. Não era para ter dito aquilo, as palavras não eram destinadas a Quatre, mas naquele momento queria só se redimir com a pessoa que sempre o tratou com dignidade e lhe devotou mais do que um simples tempo.

Lentamente, foi depositando suaves beijos no rosto do loiro, beijos estes que iam sendo direcionados aos pequenos lábios. Sempre que se beijavam, era com carinho, nunca em todo este tempo que estavam juntos, Duo deixou de ser carinhoso. Quatre começou a responder o beijo fazendo com que seus braços envolvessem o pescoço do americano e deixando uma de suas mãos vagar por entre os cabelos soltos.

Duo se afastou um pouco para ficar os olhos azuis claro do loiro. "Me perdoa Quat? Me perdoa por ter sido um estúpido?". Quatre além de amante, companheiro, era também um amigo. Um amigo não, na verdade era o melhor e único amigo que Duo já tivera, e ele precisava se sentir perdoado pelo loiro.

Os olhos mesmo ainda avermelhados do choro anterior agora mostravam que não estavam mais magoados. Como não perdoar Duo? Só se ele não fosse Quatre e claro, só se aquele a quem estava abraçado não fosse Duo. "Claro que sim seu bobo". Disse com um sincero sorriso nos lábios como se nada houvesse acontecido há poucos minutos.

Duo enlaçou a cintura de Quatre retirando o menor do chão para aconchegá-lo em seu colo. Caminhou lentamente para o quarto que dividiam enquanto voltava a beijar o loiro.

Quatre correspondia ao beijo, deliciado. Era sempre assim com Duo. Mesmo o mais simples das discussões, Duo após os desentendimentos, era muito carinhoso e claro, as pazes eram sempre feitas no local mais acolhedor da casa; o quarto que dividiam.

O americano depositou Quatre com cuidado em cima da cama e em seguida logo se aconchegou ao seu lado. Os carinhos continuaram, as mãos de Duo percorriam todo o corpo do loirinho que era despido aos poucos. Seus lábios agora se encontravam descendo o pescoço alvo do menor que mordia os lábios ao sentir os estímulos que seu corpo recebia.

A mente de Quatre ousou vagar se distanciando daquele quarto, não do momento, mas sim da pessoa que lhe acompanhava. Em sua mente, naquele momento, Quatre estava começando a fantasiar com um certo rapaz de olhos da cor de uma esmeralda. Olhos verdes, olhar intenso, cabelos fartos sendo largados para frente do rosto deixando um dos olhos escondidos.

Os lábios de Duo agora se encontravam em seus mamilos, mas Quatre podia jurar que aqueles lábios eram de... Trowa. Sim, bastou apenas um dia, um momento, para deixar o loiro literalmente desejoso a ponto de fantasiar estar sendo tocado por ele.

Duo não estava estranhando muito a receptividade de Quatre, mas notou que alguma coisa estava levemente diferente. Os gemidos de Quatre estavam mais... intensos, por assim dizer, além de o loiro manter-se com os olhos cerrados. Geralmente o loiro acompanhava todo o trajeto de Duo com os olhos bem abertos, se deliciando em ver tudo que era feito em seu corpo, mas hoje o jovem loiro estava alheio a isto. Mesmo assim o americano não iria deixar de dar prazer a Quatre.

**..:.O.:..**

"Heero?". Trowa olhava atentamente as feições do moreno. Heero estava distante desde que encontraram Maxwell atacando aquele loiro. E claro, a fala do japonês lhe veio à mente... '_Ele tem os olhos lindos... tristes, mas lindos'_. Lembrou-se. "Heero?". Chamou-o novamente com a voz mais elevada e só assim conseguiu a atenção do outro.

"Nani?". Piscou várias vezes para Trowa, corando levemente por ter sido pego em algum devaneio.

"Você está assim distante desde que encontramos Maxwell. Tem algo que eu deva saber, Heero?". Perguntou de forma séria fitando o rosto do moreno.

"Hum...". Ponderou antes de falar... "Bem, tirando o fato de você ter um amigo gostoso, violento, sexy... Acho que não". Disse sorrindo fitando o rosto de Trowa que estreitava os olhos.

"Não vai me dizer que ficou interessado nele, vai?". Perguntou se aproximando do japonês de forma perigosa.

"E se... bem, e se lhe disser que sim?". Comentou baixo também se aproximando de Trowa. "Você sabe né...". Colou seu próprio corpo ao de Trowa.

"Sei?". Disse envolvendo a cintura de Heero.

"Sabe sim. E não me negue que você mesmo não tenha ficado interessado naquele pequeno loiro. Não o conheço, só o vi por poucos instantes, mas... ali tem algo". Deu de ombros olhando para os lábios do rapaz maior. "Você não foi nada discreto ao dar seu telefone para _ele_ ligar". Falou com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

"Não nego. Ele me atraiu desde que fomos apresentados". Imprensou mais seu corpo ao de Heero.

"E o que você pretende fazer?". Estava curioso.

"Ele é comprometido com o Maxwell, Heero!". Afastou os lábios que roçavam no pescoço de pele levemente dourada.

"Hum... mas ser comprometido, não significa estar morto". Deixou um sorriso malicioso adornar seus lábios antes de serem capturados por um beijo forte de Trowa.

Trowa apartou o beijo apenas para falar poucas palavras...

"Yuy, você definitivamente não presta!". Sorriu.

"Digo o mesmo para você, Barton!".

Voltaram a se beijar com mais intensidade e em poucos minutos, Trowa e Heero já se encontravam deitados sobre o felpudo tapete creme da sala do apartamento que dividiam.

**..:.O.:..**

_**Hospital Memorial Sank – 14:30 – Segunda Feira.**_

"Que bom que você veio. Era o único telefone de contato que encontramos na carteira dele. Ele foi muito espancado e encontra-se inconsciente. Aparentemente não houve nenhum dano, todos os exames foram feitos, mas ele ainda não responde. O médico afirma que pode ser devido ao trauma que sofreu". Relatava uma enfermeira, aparentemente de idade avançada, para o único responsável que fora chamado ao hospital.

"Não me assusta que ele não tenha nenhum outro telefone de contato. Ele não tem muitas pessoas a quem possa recorrer porque nunca se importou com elas, apenas consigo mesmo". Falou enquanto olhava por detrás do vidro, fora do quarto, o corpo de Marcel estendido na cama hospitalar.

"Ah meu querido, não deveria falar uma coisa destas de seu irmão!". Fitava as feições do jovem que se encontrava ao seu lado.

"Só quem o realmente conhece, sabe do que estou falando. Meu irmão não é flor que se cheire. Se foi espancado, no mínimo deve ter aprontado alguma coisa que levou a este desfecho. Por sorte mamãe está viajando e não terá mais este desgosto". Inconscientemente cerrou os punhos.

"Jovem Milliardo! Por Deus, não diga isto, sua mãe ficaria chateada se soubesse o que você está falando".

Milliardo Peacecraft era irmão de Marcel. Seus pais se separaram quando eram pequenos. Milliardo fora morar com a mãe, enquanto que Marcel ficara com o pai. Eram fisicamente parecidos apenas com um ano de diferença, mas completamente diferentes em personalidade. Enquanto um era a cópia do pai, sendo agressivo, irônico e tudo que há de pior em um ser humano; o outro era completamente o oposto.

"Ela ficará chateada sim, mas não pelo que falei, mas sim pelo que ele aprontou que o levou a parar neste hospital. Se me der licença, vou entrar no quarto e esperar até que ele acorde...". Tocou a maçaneta da porta deixando clara a intenção de entrar.

"Claro, fique com ele um pouco, vou procurar o doutor e logo ele estará aqui. Com licença". Tratou logo de sair à procura do médico que dera o atendimento ao jovem Marcel.

Milliardo suspirou profundamente antes de entrar no quarto. Fazia aproximadamente uns dois anos que não se encontrava com o irmão. Suas diferenças acabaram por afastá-los. Não se sentia bem ao lado de Marcel, mas estava tentado a saber como e porque o irmão levara uma boa surra fazendo-o parar até no hospital.

Entrou no recinto e logo puxou uma cadeira que se encontrava encostada próximo a parede, para perto da cama do irmão. Era visível os hematomas que se encontravam espalhados pelo corpo. O rosto inchado, as manchas roxas e escoriações ao logo dos braços. Suspirou olhando o relógio de pulso. Estava com a tarde livre, tinha tempo de sobra para ficar esperando, mas sua paciência era um pouco limitada quando o assunto recaia em seu irmão e seus atos.

Os minutos se transformaram em horas. Estava relendo uma das revistas que a adorável enfermeira Nora lhe trouxera após a visita do médico. Soube que o irmão dera entrada no hospital através de um chamado de emergência, mas ninguém estava lhe acompanhando. A ambulância o trouxera sozinho, já desacordado.

Seus olhos vagaram mais uma vez para figura que já dava sinais que estava despertando. Pode ouvir um gemido seguido de um resmungo. Provavelmente sentia-se completamente dolorido. Seria errado falar 'bem feito' para o irmão naquelas condições?

"Vejo que já está acordado... Está sentindo muita dor?". Perguntou fechando a revista e olhando fixamente para o irmão.

"Oh... O anjinho da família resolveu fazer caridade?". Tossiu sentindo uma enorme dor em seu interior, parecia que seus órgãos estavam todos moídos.

"Caridade seria se eu te levasse para casa, mas creio que nem a mamãe gostaria que isso ocorresse. O que foi que você fez desta vez, Marcel? Já não basta todos os problemas anteriores?". Tentava conter a voz.

"Ah sim... Esqueci que não existo para a família Peacecraft, não é isto? O sobrenome ficou perfeito em você, Milliardo...". Virou o rosto para encarar o irmão nos olhos.

Ambos se encaravam. Dava para se ver a mágoa, a raiva, que pairava entre os irmãos.

Marcel nunca perdoou a mãe por ter abandonado a família, se separando de seu pai, que na sua visão era um homem integro, para se casar com August Peacecraft, abandonando desta forma o nome e a história da família Marquize.

"Melhor do que ser filho de um crápula que infelizmente tenho os genes". Disse desgostoso.

"O que lhe trouxe aqui, Peacecraft? Ver se finalmente morri para pisar em meu túmulo? Sinto em informar, mas vaso ruim não quebra". Sorriu amargo em meio a dor de sentir os lábios inchados repuxando.

Milliardo sentiu uma vontade imensa de surrar o irmão, mas buscou se controlar.

"Não. Foi o hospital que me chamou, já que você estava somente com o meu telefone de contato em sua carteira. Alias, estranho não! Não nos falamos, não nos suportamos e mesmo assim meu telefone está guardado com você...".

Marcel virou o rosto para o outro lado e resmungou algo tão baixo que Milliardo não fora capaz de entender.

"Eu permaneci aqui para saber o porque você foi surrado. Meteu-se com gente da pesada, Marcel? Não me preocupo com você, mas não posso deixar de pensar que isto pode afetar a mamãe, mesmo que ela diga que nada sinta pelas coisas que você faz". Acomodou-se melhor na poltrona ainda fitando o irmão.

"Não precisa se preocupar com isto, 'maninho'. Esta surra não passara sem sua devida resposta. Tenho que acertar contas com uma certa pessoa do passado...". Tentou sorrir, mas parou ao sentir dor.

"Quer dizer que foi somente uma única pessoa que te deixou assim?". Estava surpreso. De tudo que sempre escutara do irmão, nunca ouvira que ele em alguma vez levara uma surra como esta. Não sabia se devia procurar a pessoa que fizera isto para parabenizá-la, ou se simplesmente deveria deixar este assunto de lado.

"Ele vai ver só. Aquele corpo vai voltar a ser meu... só meu. Vou domina-lo que nem fiz a sete anos atrás, e força-lo a me dar como fiz naquela noite". Falava sem se importar que o irmão estivesse ali escutando em parte a atrocidade que cometera a algum tempo.

Milliardo arregalou os olhos incrédulos do que acabara de escutar. Seu irmão então forçara sexo com uma pessoa? Violentou alguém a sete anos atrás? Começou a sentir-se enojado por ser irmão de uma pessoa tão vil quanto Marcel.

Sem nada a falar, Milliardo apenas se levantou bruscamente e foram em direção à porta, parando apenas para fitar uma única vez mais o irmão e lhe proferir algumas palavras.

"Se te encontrar na minha frente mais uma vez, reze para que eu esteja de bom humor, caso contrário não será um estranho que te colocara em uma cama de hospital inconsciente. Te darei uma surra tão bem dada que coma, será uma das palavras ao constar em seu prontuário médico...".

Não esperou nenhuma resposta, apenas saiu batendo a porta deixando dentro do quarto o irmão que não estava acreditando na ameaça que recebera.

**Continua...

* * *

**_Agradeço aos coments anteriores no site, no MSN e por e-mail._

_Peço desculpas pela demora imensa na atualização desta fic, mas foi necessário uma leve parada para não ser envolvida pela torrente de sentimentos do Duo._

_Desculpa se algo no meio do caminho possa estar parecendo errado. Em caso de dúvidas é só me perguntar que respondo normalmente. Não sei se consegui passar o que tinha em mente. _

_Espero que continuem acompanhando a fic, que comentem para me incentivar e assim... a atualização pode vir mais rápida _

_Bjins e inté _

_

* * *

_

_Escrita: 20-12-2005  
11:30hs _


End file.
